Fix you
by Arisu Kara
Summary: Sasuke's mental health has been wavering ever since the death of his mother. What will happen though when the most unlikely person is the only on who can save the broken Uchiha? Will Naruto help or will he leave Sasuke to his self made prison? SasuxNaru
1. Try Your Best

Hello! I'm Arisu Kara and this is my first FanFiction! This first chapter is a little slow in my opinion and the next, hopefully, wont be as bad. This IS a Sasuke/Naruto fanfiction meaning it is Yaoi/Shounen ai so if you don't like that kind of thing do read it! .

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and maybe a little self mutilation. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto charters though if I did Naruto would be a Yaoi manga!**

**Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!**

XxXxXx

**Chapter 1: When you try your best but you don't succeed**

XxXxXx

_"Grown-ups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them."_

Antoine de Saint-Exupery

XxXxXx

Birds were chirping form the tree outside his window in their anoying little way. They were always chirping loud in the morning like they knew he hadn't gotten to sleep until 3 in the morning and thought that waking him up at 6:30 was the right thing to do. Like a alarm clock that never went off at the right time and never seemed to shut the hell up.

Trying to ignore the sounds Sasuke rolled over and covered his head with one of his many fluffy pillows. He had starteed to doze off again when two of the birds landed on his window seal singing their awful song together. It was like nails on a chock bored to the poor Uchiha and in his anger he threw his pillow at the offending animals. It bounced off the glass harmlessly but the birds flew away in fear because they didn't know what glass was.

An angry groan erupted from the young Uchiha as he rolled off his comfortable bed his feet landing on the wood floor without a sound. With a long yawn and slightly staggering feet Sasuke founded his tired way to the bathroom to get ready for another day.

By the time Sasuke made it out of his rooms it was already 8 and breakfast was being made by the palace servants. His Father was sitting at the table reading over documents, like always and no one else seemed to have made it to the table yet. Sasuke slumped down in his chair as one of the servants offered him some orange juice and milk. Sasuke shook his head no and watched half interested as his Mother walked into the dinning room in her usural cheery way.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." Mikoto said cheerfully giving him a kiss on the cheek and laughed softly when her son rubbed his cheek with a frown. "You should drink some milk. It will help you grow taller." She nodded to one of the servants and they poured a large glass of milk and set it down in front of the young boy.

"I don't like milk." Sasuke said defiantly glaring at the pale liquid in contempt. His mother only rolled her eyes at her annoyed son and started to make conversation with her husband. Fugaku looked up from his papers as she spoke to him her soft smile never leaving her face and his eyes seemed to sofen. Anyone could tell that the two loved each other, though at times they would fight, and it made Sasuke happy inside. Of course he would never admit that. If he didn't what kind of pre-teen would he be?

"Sit up strait Sasuke. Uchiha's don't slouch." Sasuke's Father stated calmly glancing over at the boy his eyes changing back to their hard black stone apperence. Sasuke quickly sat up straight surprissed by the sudden outburst and turned his attention to the large bay windows.

Outside the Sakura trees were in full blossom their pink flowers swaying gently in the breeze. The Festival was tonight much to Sasuke's distaste. It wasn't that he didn't like the festival he used to enjoy it when he was younger. It was just that 'she' was going to be there again. Sasuke couldn't stand 'her' at times like this.

The food was brought out and set down in front of them and both his parents started to eat but Sasuke didn't move. His eyes still focused on the trees outside. He wasn't hungry. "You should eat Otouto." A soft dark voice from behind him said making the young boy jump in surprise.

"Aniki don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sasuke yelled with a glare at his brother as he sat down next to him. Itachi ignored Sasuke's outburst with a small smirk on his face. Sasuke turned his attention to his food and resentfully started to nibble on the eggs.

XxXxXx

The day went by in a flash of blurry colors and moving objects. Sasuke felt like he was standing in the middle of all the chaos slightly lost at what to do and a little detached from himself. As the afternoon approached a feeling crept over Sasuke, It was strange and Sasuke had never felt before. It was like the air had an electric charge to it making the young Uchiha unsure of what it meant. With a frown as his mind tried to process what the feeling meant the 12-year-old boy got ready for the festival's opening ceremony.

Mikoto had picked out a black yukata with a beautiful phoenix pattern thinking that it was perfect for her youngest child. Sasuke liked the pattern of course but he didn't feel right it in. He felt like it was meant for someone else and not for the young prince. Of course he wouldn't tell his Okaasan that. He didn't want to hurt her feeling and make her think he was selfish, though at times he was.

A soft knocked came from the other side of his door and his Okaasan walked into the room without waiting for him to answer. "Sasu-nii, you look wonderful in your yukata." Mikoto giggled cheerfully giving her youngest son a swift kiss on the forhead. "Sakura-chan is waiting for you down stairs for you. It's almost time for the ceremony." When Sasuke frowned at Sakura's name and gave a childish huff Mikoto knelt down in front of her son so she was at eye level with him. "Do you not like Sakura-chan? You guys used to be great friends when you were little."

Sasuke looked away not wanting to meet his Mother's eyes for fear of seeing hurt in them. He never liked it when his Okaasan was in pain and it was even worse when he was the cause of it. "It's not like I don't like her... It's just that she is always so clingy and pushy." Mikoto pulled Sasuke into a sudden hug catching the young boy off guard. "O-okaasan?"

Sasuke felt his Mother laugh softly but somewhat nervously as she spoke. "Your special Sasuke more then you'll ever know. You have a power that no one else has inside you and that gives you the power to change the world be it for good or evil. Never forget, no matter what, that I will always be here for you." Mikoto stood taking Sasuke's hand in her own. "Just have fun tonight okay?" Sasuke just nodded as his Mother lead him from the room and down the grand staircase.

Sakura was waiting at the bottom with her back to him dressed in a light pink Kimono with a Sakura tree pattern. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a slightly messy but pretty bun with two red hair sticks that faded to pink at the tips. A pink Sakura blossom comb was stuck in her hair at the top of the bun to complete her full out pink outfit.

Sakura's Father, the King of a neighboring country, and Sasuke's Father were talking off to the side in a friendly manner since the Uchiha and Haruno family being friends and allies for generations not to mention they had both grown up together. His Mother left his side with a soft pat on the back to greet Sakura's Mother. As she passed Sakura turned to look up at Sasuke a small pink purse in her hand. She smiled warmly at the boy with a faint blush on her cheeks as she greeted him in her normal manner. "Sasuke-kun! Are you ready for the Festival?"

Sasuke had to admit she was vary pretty and he liked her a lot but not in the way he knew she liked him. He thought of her in more of a friendly way almost like a sister really. He thought she was pretty, smart, talented, and okay to be around but sometimes her overbearing and slightly dependent attitude towards him was annoying if not completely unbearable at times.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said to the girl as he finished walking down the few steps he was standing on. His Mother shot him a look that said "Be more polite" and, not wanting to get in trouble Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura. "Konbanwa, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled brightly opening her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone walking though the door. "It's time for the ceremony." A man with a mask covering the lower half of his face informed them. His silver hair stuck up in odd angles making him look strange but the thing that stuck out the most about him was his eyes. Namely because one was red while the other... Wasn't. A grin could be made out through his black mask and his eyes were in the shape of 'u' as he smiled at them.

"Ah, yes domo Kakashi." Fugaku said braking off his conversation with Sakura's father.

Kakashi had saved both Fugaku and a 12-year-old Itachi 5 years ago when he had just started as a royal bodyguard. While Fugaku and Itachi were out riding they had been attacked by assassins from another kingdom. All the other bodyguards had fallen quickly from the ambush leaving Kakashi to defend his two charges. He managed to kill the last of the ambushers with help of Fugaku but not without getting a wound over his left eye. The blade had been poisoned with a strange chemical turning his left eye red and almost taking his life. He had only been 20 at the time and since then he has loyally protected the Uchiha family as the Caption.

They made their way out of the palace in a small group the parents talking quietly together while Sasuke and Sakura walked Sakura chatting happily while Sasuke ignored her without even trying to hide it. Sakura didn't seem to notice as she talked about all the things that had happened in her life while she had been at home. She also complained about missing him so much and how she couldn't wait to see him again. The way Sakura went on about it you would think it had been years instead of a short 2 months. Of course Sasuke hadn't been looking forward to seeing her and had enjoyed her not being around. It wasn't like he didn't like the pink hair girl it was just that she was a little too much for him to handle for long periods of time.

Finally they made it outside the gates were everyone was waiting for the King to make his announcement and so on. Fugaku took stage the rest following but standing behind the king. As his Father started talking Sasuke zoned out completely ignoring what his Father was saying. His eyes strayed to the crowd looking over all the people who decided to come to the opening announcement. Some were dressed in kimonos and yukata like the royal families while others dressed in regular clothes either not wanting to dress up or not having enough money for it.

As his eyes traveled the crowd Sasuke's eyes stopped on a pair of bright blue ones by a alley off to the side. They were fixed on his Father blankly before they slowly shifted over to Sasuke. At first they were blank, almost scarily so, then suddenly they flashed with mixed emotions Sasuke couldn't even place. Realization, fear, anger, desperation, confusion, admiration, curiosity, trust, and so many others played across the young boy's face before his eyes dulled and became black almost as suddenly as they came alive. The boy backed up into the alley his face getting thrown into shadow covering the beautiful blue eyes before he turned and ran away. Confused Sasuke turned his attention back to the rest of the people while wondering who that boy had been.

Soon his eyes fell on a man in the crowd dressed in a black cloak and a white mask over his face though it was almost 80 degrees out. Soon Sasuke saw other's dressed like him in the crowd and a few on roof or in windows. Sasuke felt fear go though his mind before he turned to look at Kakashi who was standing behind him. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to let him know it was okay while his eyes never left the crowd.

"Don't worry Otouto." Itachi said from beside him. Sasuke had been so focused on that boy and then the men that he hadn't even noticed when his brother appeared beside him late to the ceremony. "Now pay attention to Father."

Sasuke glanced at his brother before turning to Fugaku just in time to hear his last announcement. "And now I'm pleased to announce the Betrothment of my youngest son to Princess Sakura of the Leaf Nation." Everyone erupted into cheers as Itachi pushed the stunned Sasuke forward. Sakura blushed bowing deeply to the King and Sasuke, after a few seconds to let it sink in, gave his Father a short bow. Sasuke was angry, not only angry but pissed that no one had even asked or informed him of any of this.

Without hiding is displeasure Sasuke stepped back beside his brother while waiting for the king to finish his announcement and so on. After Fugaku dismissed them the people started dispersing into the festival to buy things or watch the performers. Sasuke glanced at him Mother but she wouldn't look him the in the eyes and angrily Sasuke crossed him arms and waited for them to be able to leave. Finally Sakura asked if Sasuke and her could go look a the shops and watch a few of the performers. It was already 4 and she wanted to get around before dark. Since the festival was large and stretched out thought most of the city it would take hours for them to get to it all. Once the parents agreed Sakura, without waiting, started off into the crowd leaving Sasuke with no choice but to follow. After a nod from Sasuke's father Kakashi set out after them to make keep his eyes on them.

Sakura dragged Sasuke from shop to shop, booth to booth until they reached the town square where most of the performances were. Fire eaters, jugglers, mimes (shudder), jokers, contortionist, singers, puppet masters and many others were around the large square showing off for various audiences with hats set out or passed around for donations. Sakura ran off to watch a juggler who had two torches of fire and a dagger in the air. He told random jokes as he juggled the objects making the crowd laugh. He did a strange pattern to his juggling throwing the dagger high into the air while blowing out both torches. After both torches were out he caught the dagger with an empty hand and bowed deeply to the crowd. They all cheered some throwing coins into the man's hat as he announced that his next show would be in 30 minutes after a quick break. Sakura started heading for another performer talking quickly about how interesting that had been. As they walked by the hate Sasuke threw a few gold coins into the mans had easily doubling what was already in there. From a ways behind the two Kakashi smiled as he watched the young boy.

By the time the made it though most of the fair it was starting to get dark and large storm clouds covered the stairs from view. They had been forming quickly for the past few hours promising a strong storm. Lightning cracked in the distance followed by the low rumble of thunder. "L-let's get back before it starts raining Sasuke-kun." Sasuke didn't answer her but he turned around heading for the palace at a slightly faster speed. A few small drops of water started to fall as they made their way though the crowded streets. Booths were starting to close up and performers quickly finishing what ever they were doing before heading for cover. The streets started to have less and less people in them making Sasuke uncomfortable with the sudden feeling of being alone and a strong feeling of someone watching him.

The light shower started to slow down some making it so only a few drops fell at a time but the lightning and thunder in the distance only grew more violent. In a flash of yellow someone shot out from the alley bumping into Sasuke before it fell onto the dirt. Impossibly blue eyes looked up into black fear flashing though them. Lightning flashed over head making the young boy flinch visibly. The rumble of thunder that followed the lightning made him jump up and hide behind Sasuke. Tears started to freely flow form his eyes waking Sasuke from his dazed state. Sasuke turned his head to get a look at the boy still confused about what was going on.

The blonde's face and his clothes were dirty making Sasuke wonder if he should even bother with asking him what the hell was going on. It wasn't until he saw the bruise forming on his face and the small amount of blood that trickled down the younger boy's limp arm. Sakura, her eyes wide with caring, quickly wrapped her arms around the boy making 'shushing' noises for comfort. "What happened to you kid? Are you okay?" The boy didn't answer but winced was angry shouts could be heard from the alley. They quickly got louder before two older boys appeared from the alley sticks in their hands and threatening expressions.

Sasuke glared at the boys as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura's eyes narrowed looking from the younger boy to the other two. She straightened and watched the two older boys flinch when they saw the death glares both Sasuke and Sakura. "Um... That kid," one said pointing his stick at the young blonde, "tried to rob us. He stole my money." Sasuke raised an eye brow at the one who spoke before glancing back at the blonde's fearful eyes. The younger boy shook his head from side to side quickly his large innocent eyes fearful of what Sasuke was going to do. "B-but he did! He took my money bag!"

Sasuke looked over the older boy who seemed to be around 13 to 14 years old and noticed a bag used by commoners to hold their money hanging from his belt. "If he took it then what is that." Sasuke said pointing to the bag with a bored tone.

"W-well I took it back after we caught the little bastard!" He stuttered glaring at the blonde who was still hiding behind Sasuke.

Lightning ripped its way across the sky and Sasuke decided he was tired of dealing with then since he was never going to get the truth. "Get out of my sight." Was all Sasuke needed to say for the two boys to dart back into the alley as fast as they could run. Sakura smiled at Sasuke before turning her attention back to the hurt boy in her arms.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you to bad did they?" Sakura asked receiving a huge grin for the boy. It was bright and cheerful making his whole face light up despite the bruises and dirt of his face.

"No I'm fine! Domo Arigato!" The blonde bowed cheerfully to his saviours.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked completely forgetting about getting back to the palace before the rain started up.

"Naruto... I don't have a last name... Well I don't have one that I remember any ways." Sakura looked confused but the boy bowed deeply again before running off yelling another thank you over his shoulder.

Sakura shrugged as she turned back to Sasuke with a bright smile. "Lets go back okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started walking again without waiting for Sasuke to answer. She wanted to get back before the rain but it seemed they were to late. In seconds the heavens opened up letting out all the anger it had been storing for the last few hours. Sasuke looked up into the sky his mind still processing though everything that had happened in the last 12 hours slowly. He didn't mind the rain ruining his yukata or the fact that he was getting wet. He let the water wash over him and a feeling of clam come with it. Though that clam wouldn't last long for the young prince as bright blue eyes flashed though his mind. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked turning back to look at her friend.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said turning his attention from the darkened sky and starting down the road.

From the darkness of the alley two pairs eyes watched them leave. One blue and empty of emotion and another pair golden and full of malice and hatred.

"Good job Naruto-kun." The golden eyed man purred giving a small chuckle. "Everything is going according to plan."

XxXxXx

Mikoto stood in her bedroom window watching the rain drops make patterns as they slip their way down the glass pane. Fugaku was in his study with Sakura's Father going over a few things for the two Countries leaving Mikoto alone. Unfortunately she couldn't sleep and, with nothing else to do, she was left to watch the storm grow. Suddenly a figure dropped from above onto the small balcony in front of the window. Surprised Mikoto jumped back opening her mouth to scream but a firm hand covered her mouth and a arm snaked around her waist. Mikoto struggled but the strong arm held her tightly in place without trouble. The figure opened the window letting in the wind along with it. Wet shoes hit the ground with a sickening 'plop' as the person slithered in long black hair stuck to a abnormally pale and snake like face. Without a word a katana was drawn as lips twisted into a demented smile. The hand was removed form Mikoto's mouth and awe struck the only words she could utter before the blade was sunk into the soft flash of her stomach. "Orochimaru..."

With hot pain flashed before her eyes as blood and bile rose into Mikoto's mouth. It ran down her chin dripping onto her chest and running down her neck. Orochimaru reached forward taking her chin into his hand lifting it open to look into his golden eyes. He wanted the last thing for her to see to be him. So that no matter what the image of him to go on in her subconscious forever. Her beautiful black eyes dulled as the life slipped out of her slowly and she shut her eyes tightly to close out Orochimaru's image. In her mind she used the last of her energy to conjured a picture of her two sons when they were younger and playing outside together. Large smiling faces of her sons was what Mikoto died to and a small tranquil smile spread over her blood covered face.

Orochimaru's demented smirk twisted into a snarl and in anger he flung Mikoto's body across the room making it hit the wall with a sick crack. With a growl he left the room the same way he had come leaving his accomplice alone. With a flick of a dagger the man got to work with his own sick pleasure. By the time anyone found the body it was almost completely unrecognizable.

XxXxXx

TBC

Thank you so much for reading this far! I will be needing an editor and I'm sorry for the many grammar mistakes I'm sure I made. If your interested in being my editor give me an email or something! And please tell me of any mistakes in names or garmmar I might have made. .


	2. What You Need

Hello again. I love everyone who decided to read chapter two of Fix You and I'd love you even more if you would review! It doesn't take much just give me a little advice, tell me if you like the story or just say 'Hi!'. Please?

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and maybe a little self mutilation. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto charters though if I did Naruto would be a Yaoi manga!**

**Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!**

Xx

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

_"Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh."_   
-George Bernard Shaw

XxXxXxXx

3 years later...

"You're special Sasuke, more then you'll ever know."

Sasuke closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to get his mother's voice from his head and the image from his broken mind. Instead the sight of her bloody broken body appeared before his eyes her eye lids held open with pins and her once beautiful face cut upwards at the mouth to form a smile like wound. Sasuke had gone into his parent's room to ask her something about what she had said before the ceremony only to find her dead and hanging for the ceiling from her own hair. All along her body were 'x' shaped cut that had been made with scissors while one hand and one foot had been cut off then sown back on but in the other's place. Blood slowly dripped from her body into the already made puddle on the what used to be nice hard wood floors. Sasuke had stepped forward, eyes wide with horror, only to slip and fall into that deep red blood. It had been everywhere it seemed. Covering his hands and face in blood soon mixed with his own tears. Who knew the human body could bleed so much.

"You have a power that no one else has inside you. You can change the world be it for good or evil. "

Sasuke ripped at his ears trying to get the voice out of his head will he sat in a tight ball in his parent's old bedroom. After Mikoto's death his Father couldn't sleep there anymore.

"Never forget, no matter what, that I will always be here for you."

A strange sound somewhere between a cry and a whimper crawled it's way into the body's throat until he couldn't help but let the noise escape though his lips. It bounced off the walls echoing though the open door and into the dark hallway. Sasuke cradled his head in his lap rocking back and forward. With each movement it got more violent as he saw his mother in his mind making his back hit the wall. Soon a loud thumping joined his sobs echoing down the halls in time with the drips of the blood in his head. 'Drip, drip, drip' 'thump, thump, thump'.

Itachi appeared in the doorway his expression blank until he saw his brother who was still ripping at himself. Dark red blood started to run in rivers down the sides of his head as his nails dug deep trails in his soft flesh. Itachi's mask cracked slightly lets a few emotions run across his face before he went to his brother. "Otouto," Itachi sighed kneeling in front of his brother firmly holding the younger boy still with his hands. "Calm down. Otouto stop it."

Sasuke stopped as soon as he felt his brother's hands on his shoulders. He looked up with unshed tears in his eyes but in his eyes he didn't see his brother. He was the dead face of his mother, his Okaasan. Shaking his head violently Sasuke started rocking again, this time less violently, as he tried to block the images out of his mind. "Okaasan... I-I.."

Itachi gently pulled his brother against his chest trying to calm his down. "Sh, here Otouto. Just take the medicine." Itachi took three various sized pills from his pocket putting them up to Sasuke's mouth and slowly pushing them against his mouth. Sasuke opened without really meaning to and Itachi shoved them in before holding Sasuke's mouth shut with his hand. He only let go when he felt Sasuke swallow the pills.

Sasuke started to drift to sleep as the strong sleeping pill took over his exhausted body. He relaxed against his brother's chest closing his eyes and exhaling all his pent up anger and sadness. "N...No... Your not here... You'll never be here." Pain flashed across Itachi's face though his cracked mask before his was squashed out as cold over took Itachi once again.

Picking up Sasuke Itachi carried him to his bedroom and put him in the large fluffy bed. As he pulled up the covers over the broken boy Itachi's eyes narrowed and without turning spoke to the man in the doorway. "What are you doing Orochimaru?" The man's voice was cold as he spoke to the snake man but his eyes never left his brother's now peaceful face.

"Temper Temper.. I was just coming to see how Sasuke-kun is. He was making so much noise it woke the entire house." The snake chuckled and barely flinched when a kunai flew past his face almost cutting it (It would be to cliché if it had cut him . ).

"You stay away from him." Itachi warned his as she stood with one shoulder to Orochimaru and the other facing his sleeping brother. His black eyes flashed to red but with a blink switched back to black. "You think I don't know what your doing? If you try anything I wont be hesitate to kill you." Without another word Itachi slammed the door in the Snake's face locking it in one swift motion. Yawning Itachi sat on the sofa in the far all of the room getting ready for yet another all night watch to make you that Sasuke doesn't wake up and freak out again and that the damn Snake wouldn't try anything (That doesn't sound right. Arg damn my bad grammar!).

XxXxXxXx

3 years later...

Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha palace walls eyes wide and a small slip of paper in his hands. After pushing a strand of unruly blond hair from his face and swallowing his nervousness Naruto started for the gates. The guards stopped him asking for his business and Naruto handed one of them the paper Iruka had given him. "I-I'm here to see about a job?" Naruto half said half asked as the guard looked over the paper then pointed him in the direction he guessed was where he needed to be. "Domo," Naruto muttered taking the paper back and walking though the gates without waiting for a reply not that he would have gotten much of one.

The walkway leading to the palace doors was huge almost large enough to fit three carriages side by side and was lined with Sakura trees. The path was made of white bricks and halfway though the walkway split to go around a huge fountain with statues depicting a Dragon and Phoenix locked in battle with each other (Too lazy to describe it right now. I might write something in later. --). Naruto found the fountain beautiful but also thought it was funny because the legion of the Uchiha family was that they descended from the dragons. Naruto's main focus was on the phoenix though finding the best slightly fimilar in a way and that feeling confused him.

Naruto walked up to the fountain dipping his hand into the cool waters watching it ripple around his fingers before calming becoming the smooth and calm surface again. Naruto's attention wandered from the water to to the dragon and a small necklace around it's neck. The shine of the gold caught his eye and curiously he tried to lead in to get a better look at the jewelry. From where he was it looked like some kind of locket but the thing Naruto wondered the most was why it was there. Naruto was busy pondering that question when a cough from his side surprised him and he almost fell into the water.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto turned to look at the person to match the cold voice with an equally cold and the slightly angry face or Itachi.

"Ano.. I was sent by Iruka about a job.. Gomen I just got distracted by the fountain is all." Naruto tried to explain but the look on the other man's face told him that it was useless. "Ano..."

Itachi turned ignoring the other man as he started for the palace. "Well are you coming or not?" Itachi snapped when Naruto didn't make any move to follow him. With a nervous swallow and a slight nod the blond ran after Itachi and through the large double doors.

"You will be working as my Otouto's servant and part time nurse until I can find him another one." Itachi said in a brisk business like manner and continued without giving the blond a chance to speak. "You are not to talk to him unless spoken to first, you are to give him his medicine twice a day once in the evening and once at night, you are not to stare or talk back, and you will never under any circumstances mention blood or anything of the sort around him. If you happen to get an injured while working with him, and trust me you most likely will, you are to leave immediately and tell Ino or any of the other place workers about it so they can take care of Sasuke before anything else. Understood?"

Itachi turned suddenly to face the confused Naruto who was desperately trying to remember everything the older man had said. Naruto gave a slight nod which was enough for Sasuke to continue leading Naruto deeper into the huge manor. "Now I must remind you that you were given this job under the understanding that you would be about to handle it. If you find yourself incapable or you think you might not be able to do this then leave now. I must also remind you that since Iruka was the one to recommended you that if anything should go wrong not only you but he as well will be punished according to the severity of the crime. Understood." This time it was more of an order rather then a question and all the poor boy could do was follow after Itachi.

They entered a large kitchen with people crowded everywhere cooking, cleaning, or getting a quick bite to eat before going back to work. Itachi rubbed his temples as he tried to erase his splitting headache from the night before. Sasuke's episodes were starting to get worse and they needed more and more drugs to keep them even slightly under control. Then with their father's sudden illness Itachi was running the country and the palace on little to no sleep.

"Ino." Itachi muttered his eyes scanning the room for the young girl without luck. "Ino... Ino!" Itachi shouted which was vary uncommon for him to be doing until recently. A loud bang came from a cabinet for across the room and a young woman with long blond hair and pale blue eyes appeared rubbing her head and whispering a string of curses.

"Y-yes Itachi-sama?" Ino said quickly setting the pane she had been looking for on the counter and running over to the prince. Her blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail tied and ran down past her shoulders and stopping at mid back. Her clothes were like most of the other servants plain black pants with a white shirt and Naruto thought that maybe it was a dress code or something.

"It is Sasuke new servant. I need you to explain everything to him and show him where he will be staying and explain the medicine. Sasuke is currently sleeping so in after everything else take him up to see meet him." Ino nodded understanding her job perfectly since she's had to do it so many times. Sasuke had a habit of scaring away all the doctors and nurses that came his way until they were forced to use people like Naruto until they found another willing to do the job.

Itachi left the two alone leaving the two in an awkward silence. "So... Is he always so," Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words the express Itachi biopolar like behavior.

Ino smile slightly at the other blond before nodding "Yeah pretty much. So why don't we get started." Ino lead Naruto out of the kitchen and to the back servant's stairs. "You will be staying in the room adjacent to Sasuke's so you wont be far away if anything should happen. Sometimes he doesn't want to take his pills so you'll have to get Kiba, Lee, or Shino to help you. I'll show you who they are and where you can find them later tonight." Ino tapped her cheek thinking about random things not really having anything to do with giving Naruto his instructions. She was so used to telling someone what to do if this should happen or what to do if Sasuke starts to freak out that it became almost like second nature. "If anything should happen and you need help any of the south facing windows looks over the stables were Kiba works. Just yell out one of them and he'll hear you..."

Naruto listened to all of Ino's instructions closely trying to remember them. Ino opened a set of double French doors leading into Sasuke's rooms with a soft creaking as the wheels slid the door to the side. Ino mentally logged away that they would have to be oiled soon as she waited for the other blond to get in before shutting the doors. Naruto stood staring at huge painting that sat over a fireplace. It was of a dragon and phoenix much like the statue outside but instead of fighting the two mythical beasts were intertwined together the dragon's wings spread out to the left while the phoenix's wings went to the right. The background was black making the phoenix's fire stand out brightly and it's eyes seemed sad in a way. Naruto didn't understand how the eyes could look so sad but it drew the young man in memorizing him.

"This area is kept at the constant 80 during the day and below 60 at night. We're not sure why but Sasuke gets cold during the day then overheated at night so make sure you don't try and change the temperature." Ino informed Naruto with a small smile and tugged him into what was going to be his bedroom away from the painting. "You will be sleeping here, it's a lot nicer then the rooms normal servants have so you should be happy. The door to the left leads to Sasuke's room and the one on the right leads to a bathroom."

When Naruto entered the room he was amazed by how big it was. The door in sat in the middle of the room so right when you walk it you come face to face with a huge arched window expanding the length of the far wall. To the right sat a a full sized bed with plain white sheets and blanket and huge fluffy pillows. It wasn't anything special but Naruto wasn't expecting much. To the left near the door to Sasuke sat a grand piano covered with a white sheet but Naruto could see the legs since the sheet didn't reach the floor. The the piano and window sat many esiles with canvases on them also covered with white sheets. Naruto was about to ask Ino about them but the woman beat him to it.

"He used to paint before his mother died. I hear he was extremely talented for how young he had been. The queen also use to play the piano and was teaching him how. Don't mention it to him or uncover any of these." Ino warned looking slightly distracted from the conversation. Naruto frowned and Ino crossed the room heading for the bathroom.

"Okay the meds.." Ino muttered opening the door and waiting for Naruto to enter before following. Ino opened the medicine cabinet and Naruto's eyes widened at how much there was. "These," Ino said picking up three bottles from the bottom self and showing them to Naruto, "Are for after he eats in the morning. He has to eat first." Ino put them back and picked up three more bottles for the same self. "These he gets before eating, okay? So give him these then after he eats breakfast give him the others. Then you have to watch him to make sure that he doesn't try to vomit them back up."

Naruto tried to remember all the bottles and pills Ino was showing him but it was so complicated that he couldn't even remember which bottle was given when. "I don't get it!" The blond suddenly yelled pulling at his hair slightly. Ino laughed nodding her head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. There is a chart here." Ino said pointing to the sheet of paper tapped onto the back of the cabinet door. Ino patted the man on the back for reasurence before pushing him out of the bathroom. "You'll get use to it in time so don't worry." Ino grabbed Sasuke's after breakfast pills and put on of each into a small plastic cup before following Naruto. "Never use you hands to give him the pills or take them out of the bottles."

Naruto followed the other blond across the room again and to the room the lead to Sasuke's. "Remember don't stare, don't talk back, speak when spoken to, and everything will turn out fine." Ino knocked and waited for a soft 'come in' before entering the other bedroom.

Sasuke sat on a window seat the bright morning light making his hair shine and his pale features stick out. His knees were up to his chest a plate of food sat near them almost untouched except for the unbuttered toast which rested on Sasuke's knees. He was slowly tearing the toast into pieces and putting them back onto his knees. Once the toast ws in bite sized chunks Sasuke put it one at a time in his mouth and swallowed them without give more then three chews. Naruto had to hold back a snort from the weird be behavior. "Morning... Ino-pig." Came Sasuke's low and slightly tired voice once he had finished the toast. Naruto twitched slightly but was surprised when Ino broke into a large smile.

"Sasuke-kun are you feeling any better today?" Ino walked over the the Uchiha sitting down on the other side of the window seat and motioning for Naruto to come over. Sasuke just nodded at Ino's question as he started to pull apart the pancakes much like he had the toast. "This is Umino Naruto and he isn't going to be your replacement nurse until we find a new one." Ino told the raven haired boy.

"So you have a last name now?" Sasuke said softly as he pulled apart the pancake. He was noticed right way that Naruto was the same boy from when he was twelve. All the events that had happened that night were permently locked into the man's brain making it impossible to forget him. "Umino? You lived in Iruka's ophange then?"

Naruto nodded neverously scratching the back of his head. "Y-yeah. I'm surprised you remembered me. It being a long time ago and all." Naruto glanced at the slightly confused Ino and decided to explain. "I had tried to pickpocket the two boys 6 years ago at the Sakura festival. They caught me and beat me up before I got away and ran into the Uchiha and it girl with pink hair. He scared off the boys," Naruto said jerking his head to where Sasuke was now eating the plain pancakes. "It wasn't all that interesting really."

"So you did steal from them. I should have known." Sasuke muttered to himself putting the rest of the ripped pancake onto the dish and pushing it away. "I'm done Ino." Ino was still trying to understand the blond boy's strange story when Sasuke spoke. He silently handed him the cup if pills and he took them with a large glass of milk.

"Well..." Ino trailed off before turning to the Uchiha and starting a random conversation with him. "Sakura-chan is going to be visiting this weekend." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he listened to her chat about what had been happening since the last time she had seen him. Sasuke only spoke every once in awhile but he wasn't really all that interested. "Oh, and the three from the Sand country with be visiting in a couple of weeks for some kind of agreement..."

Naruto stood there awkwardly as they spoke in a friendly manner Ino doing enough talking for all three of them. Sasuke noticed this and turned to the dobe. "Naruto speak." Sasuke commanded waiting for to see what the blond would say.

Naruto paled slightly his mind going completely blank at Sasuke's words as he tried to think. His eyes wandered and the silly little blond said the first thing that popped into his empty head. "Got milk...?"

"Dobe."

XxXxXxXx

Okay! This is my second chapter and even though I didn't get any reviews I'm going to keep writing my stupid little story until it is finished! I hope anyways,. So if you like it and want me to keep going to review and it will make me a happy panda!

Next chapter will include: Small Ino back story, Naruto meets Kiba and friends, Sakura might appear, and Sasuke smiles for the first time in years.


	3. Can't Sleep

Yay, the third chapter to 'Fix You' is now up! I'm so happy that I've even made it this far but I'd be even happier with a few reviewers! So if your reading this and you like it or even if you don't just please review with some cometary or something! Domo!

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and a little self mutilation.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto charters.

Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

_"If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience."_

-George Bernard Shaw

XxXxXx

_"Got milk?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously a wide grin spread over his face._

_"Dobe," Sasuke sighed making the blond frown and cross his arms._

Xx

"Teme!" Naruto shouted out before he could stop himself before covering his mouth with his hand blue eyes wide. Ino jumped up hitting him over the head an angry vain throbbing on her forehead. "Ow! I.. Um I didn't mean to. Honest!" Naruto wined at the blond girl rubbing his abused head.

Ino turned to the raven haired boy fully intent on apologizing for the other blond and was shocked to see a small smirk on Sasuke's face. His head was turned away giving them only a partial view of his face as he stared out the window. "I-I think we should be going now. I've got to show Naruto around so I'll send him back around lunch time." Sasuke just nodded his smirk disappearing as he made a dismissal gesture with his hand. Without waiting Ino pulled Naruto into the living room and shut the door behind her. "Do you have any idea what just happened in there?" Ino managed out though deep shocked breaths. "Sasuke-kun hasn't giving anything close to a smile to anyone in over 6 years!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders indifferently while inside he was trying to figure out what had happened. "I don't know... Calling him Teme just sort of slipped out like it was the natural thing to do. It... It almost felt like I've done it before like I.." Naruto trailed off shaking his head clearing his muddled thoughts from his head. "I don't remember anything for before the age of 9 so I don't know.. Maybe I knew someone like him before and I just can't remember it clearly. So when he insulated me it just naturally replyed the way I use to."

Ino nodded in understanding as the blond explained his theory. "That might be it... Just don't go doing it anymore okay? Sasuke-kun isn't always in such a good mood so that might set him off on day." Ino started for the French door wanting to introduce Naruto to at least Kiba before sending him back in to Sasuke.

"So Ino," Naruto said jogging to catch up with the girl. "how long have you known Sasuke? You didn't seem to mind when he used that nickname and all." Naruto didn't dear try to call Ino it for fear of getting hit again by the easily angered woman.

"I've worked for the Uchihas since I was 4 so I've been here for awhile. My parents abandoned me near the front gates and a Mikoto found me crying in a alley while she was out walking and took me in. Of course she couldn't keep me as her own child so she gave me to a couple who worked here. They couldn't have children of their own so they were happy to take care of me." Ino smiled while thinking of her adopted parents who still worked at the palace in the kitchens. They had always been kind to her and treated Ino like they would their own child. " Well anyways, back.. Back before Mikoto died, when Sasuke was still little, he would sneak away from his lessons to play with Kiba and me in the stables.

"Once Mikoto died though Sasuke stopped talking with us or anyone. He started having delusional episodes and would constantly hurt himself during them. I told myself that once I got older I would help take care of him since the Uchiha family has already done so much for me. They gave me a place to live, a family, and a job but but I couldn't help Sasuke. I couldn't deal with seeing Sasuke everyday slowly slip farther into himself. It got to the point where he wouldn't even eat or drink. He was dying and I couldn't seem to do anything to help him. I quit as his nurse hoping that maybe he could get help from someone more qualified. After that they got Tsunade, the miracle worker, here and she helped a lot. Sasuke started taking his meds again and eating without to much problems. Sure he still has problems but it's a little better then before. Now he has some good days instead of everyday being a nightmare for him." Ino finally stopped her long monologue as gave a small smile to Naruto. "I'm sorry. That must have been vary boring."

Naruto shook his head as he thought of what Ino had told him. "Why was Sasuke effected so badly by Mikoto's death though? I mean kids have their parents die all the time without them getting completely freaked out." Naruto asked the question having been on his mind for awhile now.

Ino's eyes darkened her eyes narrowing into a glare at the floor. "She didn't just die. She was murdered in the most disgusting way unimaginable. You could... " Ino's voice cracked slightly as she thought about how beautiful and sweet the Queen had been. "You could barely tell who she was and Sasuke. He was the one who found her hanging from ehr bedroom ceiling." Ino couldn't go into details for fear of either crying or vomiting. "Sasuke had been found later by his Father. He had been covered in blood and he just kept saying the same thing over and over again. He said that he could leave. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone."

Ino stopped speaking and Naruto let them slipping into a deathly silence as they walked. He didn't know what to say and had a feeling that it wasn't the time where anything could be said. They walked in slightly awkward but still somehow comfortable silence for awhile until they reached the doors to a fenced garden. Of course, like everything else about the palace, the garden was beautifully covered with some many different kinds of roses and flowers Naruto knew he would never be able to find out how many there were. The gray stone pathway lead in a medium sized whipping willow and the path slip to go around the tree to were a rot iron gate lead into a open grass area. The stables were in that grass area near a back gate which lead to a fenced in pasture for the horses to graze when they weren't being taken care of in the palace walls.

Already Naruto knew he was going to spend as much time as he could in the small garden. It was another one of those strange feeling he got in this place where it felt like he was being pulled into something. It was like the smallest things were calling to him but in a way that made him feel safe instead of being frighten by the unexplained feelings. A sense of calm had washed over the blond from the moment he had stepped into the palace walls and it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a vary long time.

"So this Tsunade you were telling me about. Where is she now?" Naruto ventured to ask as he admired a bush of white roses near the path. Ino stood under the willow tree almost blocked from the Blond's view by the long hanging branches.

Ino peeked out at him using a hand to push a few branches out of her way another sad smile on her face. "She had a family crisis back home and had to leave. Apparently her fiancée was murdered so she left to take care of some things and go to the funeral. She's suppose to come back in a few weeks so that's why your here until she does."

Naruto frowned as he ran a finger over the soft white petals of one of the larger roses on the bush. "So much death in the world." Naruto felt himself mumble without really knowing why he had said it.

"Huh?" Ino yelled having made it to the gate and not clearly hearing what Naruto had said.

"Oh, nothing. So where is this Kiba guy?" Naruto jogged up to Ino as she opened the gate.

"He's at the stables taking care of the horses. Him and Shino work down there together but, just to warn you, Shino is a little strange and he doesn't talk much so I wouldn't bother trying to much. The only won who can get him to open up even a little is Kiba."

As they approached they stable a loud barking started up from inside. Soon a huge dog, bigger then Naruto had ever seen before, charged out like a rhino heading for the two at full speed. Naruto ran behind Ino like the small woman would be able to protected him from the monster dog. Just as the dog was about to tackle to two Kiba appeared in the stable doors his arms crossed and his black eyes twitching slightly. The young man had a plain black shirt on with a fishnet shirt underneath and working jeans and boots. Strange red upside down triangles were tattooed under his dog like eyes and his spiky brown hair falling into his face messily. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled making the big dog stop mid leap and land pouting, if dogs can pout, on the grass. Kiba laughed tackling the dog and, to Naruto's surprise, playfully wrestled with the beast.

Ino looked slightly annoyed with Kiba's actions and rolling her eyes she kicked him the the head when they go to close. "Kiba I didn't come down here just to watch you act like the animal you are."

Kiba stopped shooting a glare at the girl making Naruto wonder how healthy their friendship was. "So what did you come down here for then Ino?" Kiba scowled patting Akamura on the head as the dog panted faithfully beside him. His eyes meet Naruto's and the scowl switched to a smirk. "Did you get a new boyfriend or something. Your sacred if just a little puppy are you?"

Ino rolled her eyes giving Kiba a glare that looked like it could stop a fully grown tiger dead in it's tracks. "Not that it's any of your business but no he isn't my boyfriend. Kiba this is Umino Naruto and he's Sasuke's nurse until Tsunade gets back." Ino said before Naruto have a chance to say anything.

"Oh so he's going to be the new victim huh?" Kida walked around in a circle looking the blond over slowly. Naruto was wearing is normal everyday outfit of bright orange sweat pants hanging low on his slim hips. a slightly black t-shirt that was just tight enough to show some muscle and, his orange and black jacket that always seemed to be with the blond. His unruly blond hair as held back with a steel headband that Naruto had with him ever since he could remember the sides hanging down slightly to frame with tanned face. Naruto was slim yet muscled and tall but not overly so. In fact he was about the same hight as Kiba both of them being a couple inches taller then Ino. "So how is Sasuke doing anyway? I haven't seem him in awhile."

"He's doing better actually. I think that maybe one day he might be able to live a normal life.. Well as normal is it can ever be." Kiba nodded glance up to the window that he knew was Sasuke's. He saw a flash of black as Sasuke walked past the window doing whatever the guy did while he was alone in his room. It seemed vary boring the Kiba who loved to be outside and around the animals. being locket up in a room all day unable to go outside for any reason.

"So has he gone to meet Sasu-" Kiba started to ask but was interrupted when another servant ran out from the house running up to them. "Ano" The young girl with pale white eyes and dark blueish black hair said trying to catch her breath and calm down.

"What is it Hinata?" Ino asked the smaller girl slightly worried.

"Ano.. H-Haruno-chan has just arrived at the front gates." Hinata finally manged out though her panting and nervousness.

Ino cursed slightly wondering what the hell the girl was here now instead of next week. "She isn't suppose to be here yet." Ino took off for the house leaving Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata behind.

"Akamaru take care of things here okay?" Kiba ordered taking off after Ino dragging Naruto along with him knowing that they couldn't just leave him behind. Hinata followed after a second not having anything else to do and hoping that she would be able to help in some way. Two pairs of dark eyes watched them leave one from a window and the other from the stable doors. They meet for a second before the one at the stables went back inside and Sasuke left the window wondering what made them all run off.

XxX

Ino was the first to make it at the scene of Sakura fighting with Kakashi who had told her that Sasuke wasn't expecting anyone at the moment and was probably sleeping. "Sasuka-chan!" Ino panted running up to the two and sending Kakashi a slight glare. They last thing they needed was the abnormally strong girl to get angry and break something. "I'm sorry but what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until the Sakura festival next week." Ino slightly stuttered at the mention of the festival since it was also the anniversary of Mikoto's death.

"Well I wanted to get here early to see Sasuke-kun. he always get so upset around the time of the festival so I wanted to see him before that happens." Sakura explained it all making perfect sense to her.

"I guess but sending at least a day's notice would have been vary helpful Sakura-chan. We don't have a room prepared for you." Ino stuttered as Naruto and the others reached her. "Hinata can you please go prepare a room?" Hinata bowed before leaving for the palace with a stuttered out yes.

Sakura's eyes meet Naruto's and they widened a fraction. "And who is this?" She asked looking the blond over curiously. "Is he new?"

"Y-yes. This is Umino Naruto and he's Sasuke-kun's temporary nurse until Tsunade comes back." Ino answered from him making Naruto feel like he hadn't said more that two words the entire day.

"Naruto? Hm it sounds familiar." Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully trying to think but couldn't come up with anything. Naruto decided not to say anything about the night they had met wanting to see how long it would take her to figure it out. "Well anyways I'm tired so how long until that room is ready Ino?"

"Um.. It should be ready in a few minutes. I'll show you to is. Naruto," Ino said glancing over at the boy. "You can head to the kitchen to get some lunch before going back up to Sasuke. Kiba can you show him?" Naruto and Kiba nodded in unison as Ino showed Sakura into the palace.

Kiba started for the palace a little after Ino left with Sakura leaving Naruto no choice but to follow him. Kakashi watched Naruto leave curiously his face smiling underneath his black mask and his eyes calculating a million things at a time.

XxXx

"So are you Iruke's son or something?" Kiba asked trying to make conversation as they ate the sandwich Ino's mother had given them. They had walked over chatting about random things, fighting about what ever they were talking about, before they were thrown into silence. The silence would last long as they started talking again restarting the whole cycle.

Naruto shook his head no at Kiba's question chewing all his food before talking. Iruke would always yell at him for talking with his mouth full. "No, when I was 12 he found me wondering the streets stealing people money to get food. Actually he caught me when I tried to pickpocket him and decided to take me in. Since I didn't remember my last name or anything else he let me stay and after while I took on his name." Naruto grinned thinking about Iruka and how nice the man had been to him. "What about you?"

" My Mom works in the stables with me and my older sister is a veterinarian in the town. She helps when the animals get sick or when we just need an extra hand." Kiba shrugged his shoulders indifferently finding his life relatively boring and Naruto didn't feel like prying. "I should get back to work before Shino gets angry. Can you find your way back up to Sasuke's rooms?" Kiba asked standing up from the small table where a few other servants were eating too. Naruto just nodded his head knowing relatively were the rooms were. "See ya' later." Kiba left Naruto to think alone before he started for Sasuke's rooms.

XxXxX

When Naruto made it to Sasuke's living room he found the young Uchiha sitting on his couch reading a dusty old book. Naruto stood in the door way scratching his arms trying to think of something to say to the other boy. "So... Um h-have you had lunch yet?" Naruto asked hiding his nervousness with a wide grin. It wasn't only that Naruto felt nervous but he also felt a sort of anticipation running though his body making the fox-boy feel strange when ever he seemed to be around the Uchihas.

"Hn.." Sasuke muttered slowly closing his book and looking up to the boy with a blank expression. "Umino... It doesn't fit you well Naruto." Naruto paled looking confused and angry all at once crossing his arms and giving the Uchiha a glare.

"What do you know Te-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence his eyes widening slightly and he backed away. "Um.. I mean that I didn't mean to be disrespectful..." Naruto stuttered out looking away for Sasuke's calculatingly gaze.

Sasuke stood dropping his book onto the table with a soft thump as he walked over to his door. "Don't be sorry dobe. I don't mind. It makes me feel human again." Sasuke left shutting his bedroom door behind him a clear signal that he didn't want the blond to follow him.

Naruto stared at the door for awhile his mind and expression empty before he walked over to the table where the book sat. The cover was black soft leather but there was no title or any writing on it. Naruto ran his finger of the soft leather enjoying the feel as his palm ran over it. Naruto opened the book only to find all the pages blank shocking the blond. "But I saw... He was just reading it." Naruto started flipping though the pages trying to find anything that the Uchiha could have been reading when one of the pages cut his thump deeply. "Itai!" Naruto whined glaring at the stupid finger and the blood that way forming. Naruto whipping it away with the index finger of his other hand letting the book rest in his lap. Naruto stuck the hurt thump in his mouth as he shut the book with the other hand. His finger brushed the pages the blood whipping off onto it and the pages immediately soaking it up.

The book started to heat up in Naruto's lap making the boy jump up as it burned his hand and the book fell to the ground. Naruto stared down at it as it suddenly burst into flames making him jump back and fall over the couch. The flame started to gather at the top of the cover slowly burning out the word 'Uzumaki' it loopy font. The fire suddenly went out leave only the words it bright gold contrasting against the black leather and the rest of the book unmarked from the fire.

Naruto curiously walked around the couch kneeling down by the book and with a finger he tested the cover to see if it was still hot. Surprisingly it was as cool as it had been when Naruto had first picked the book up. Standing Naruto picked up the book running his fingers over the golden letters the name feeling and sounding similar to the boy. "Hey dobe are you okay. I heard-" Sasuke said suddenly opening his door just as Naruto was starting to open the cover of the book. Jumping Naruto dropped the black book and stepping back as Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sauke I didn't mean to.. And it caught on fire so I.. I didn't mean to touch it." Naruto mumbled trying to explain himself to the angered Uchiha.

"I didn't say you could touch my things Umino!" Sasuke hissed not listening to the poor boy. Sasuke felt eyes start to go blank his heart beating much to fast in his chest. Coughing Sasuke lent against the door frame as his body shook uncontrollably.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked started for the Uchiha but the boy's glare made him stop.

"Go.. Just go Naruto." Sasuke whispered getting control of his anger and his body again. Naruto left for his room without another word his whole body shaking. It wasn't just the fear of Sasuke's health that scared him it had been his eyes. They had turned red while he was yelling that had scared the blond the most. Those weren't the eyes of a normal person. They were the eyes of a demon.

Sasuke staggered over to the book picking it up form the floor to find it blank much like Naruto had first found it. Sasuke frowned as walked into his room almost certain that he had seen writing on it when Naruto had been holding it. Shrugging Sasuke tossed the book onto the window seat and flopping on his bed for a nap. The little blond had angered Sasuke more then he was felt in years and Sasuke wasn't even sure why he had gotten so angry in the first place. It wasn't like the blond was hurting anything by looking at the strange book in the first place. Rolling over Sasuke tried to put the man from his mine and get some sleep but his face popped into Sasuke's head those bright blue eyes full of a happiness that Sasuke could only dream of. Unwillingly a small smile crept it's way onto Sasuke's face as he drifted to sleep that was for once not filled with nightmares.

XxXxXx

Naruto crept out off his room looking over to the table to see if Sasuke had left the book. A frown appeared on his face when he found that the Uchiha had taken it with him into his bedroom and Naruto didn't dear try to get it while the boy was in there. Silently Naruto left though the French door making sure to make as little noise as possible. Naruto turned only to run face to face with Orochimaru scaring the blond. Grabbing his chest Naruto scowled at the snake man his eyes narrowed into slits. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto growled making the snake smirk at the fox-boy.

"What do you mean? I here to check up on my favorite little pet. So how is the job going?" Naruto looked down the hall to make sure no one was watching before turning on the snake.

"It hasn't even been a full day. You expect to me to get something that fast?" Naruto snapped crossing him arms defiantly. "And I'm not you 'pet' you creepy snake bastard."

"Oh, but you are. Who was it that saved you from that fire soo vary long ago hm? Who was that took you in after you parents brutal death and told you who was responsible? You ungrateful little whelp you owe me your life and in my generosity I'm helping you get you revenge and your memories back. And don't make me mention that little contract you agreed to and sighed binding you to me." Naruto rolled his eyes having heard this all before though he knew it was true. "Don't toy with me Naruto or would you like me to send Sai in your place?"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed into dangerous slits. "Fine.. I've got a lead..." When Orochimaru crossed his arms wanting more information Naruto sighed, "Its a book I found. I'm going to get it tonight and I'll bring it to you then. Happy?"

Orochimaru smirked patting the blond on the head. "Theres a good boy. Now go back in there and get to work." The snake slithered back to where ever he came from leaving Naruto in the dark hall alone. With a sigh he went back into Sasuke's rooms to look around.

XxXTBCXxX

I'm sorry if this is a little confusing it all will be made clear as the story progresses! I hope you haven't been too annoyed with the grammar mistakes and what not as I am still looking for an editor.

Next chapter will contain (hopefully): Naruto and Sasuke grow closer, Orochimaru is even more of a bastard, Itachi gets suspicious of Naruto, and Naruto learns about the Uzumaki family.


	4. Stuck in Reverse

Okay, this is the fourth chapter of 'Fix You'! I want to thank my reviewers for their support and I'm hoping to get a few more! Yosh! Thanks everyone for reading this far and I hope you like the newest addition to 'Fix You'. I'd also like the announce that I'm thinking about starting another story but I'm not sure. I'll have to brain storm on it for awhile. Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry this chapter is a little short! I'm going to get better I promise!

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and a little self mutilation.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Naruto charters, darn.**

**Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!**

Xx

**Chapter 4: Stuck in Reverse**

XxXxXx

_"Most people are other people. Their thoughts are someone else's opinions, their lives a mimicry, their passions a quotation." _

- Oscar Wilde

XxXxXx

The rest of the day when by uneventfully for Naruto as he waited for night to come and Sasuke to fall asleep. Mostly he had sat in Sasuke's living room reading a book he had found on the desk off to the side of the living room. There hadn't been anything else in the desk much to Naruto's disappointment. He couldn't concentrate on the book, it being a book about the history of some countries Naruto hadn't even heard of before, and because of a certain raven headed Teme who was sleeping on the other side of the wall.

Naruto sighed putting the book down and tip-toeing up to Sasuke's door Naruto peeked inside. The room was darker then before the sun having over to the other side of the house casting the corners into darkness. Naruto crept into the room spotting the book on the window seat but not going over to it. Naruto crept over to the bed checking to make sure Sasuke was sleeping. In his sleep Sasuke looked relaxed unlike his awake form of lightly tense and blank expressions. In his sleep Sasuke look almost fragile the small amount of sun that came though the window making his skin glow in almost an unearthly way. Naruto gently moved some of Sasuke silky blank bangs out of his face letting them slip though his fingers back into Sasuke's pale face.

Sasuke's eye lids fluttered slightly as Sasuke started to stir in his sleep. Naruto backed away as Sasuke's eyes snapped open to revel the beautiful blank orbs they had been concealing. Looking around trying to get his bearing Sasuke's eyes fell on Naruto and widen slightly. "N-Naruto what are you dong in here?" Sasuke asked groggily sitting up and running his slender hand though his hair.

"It's almost time for dinner so I cam to wake you up." Thankfully right at that moment Naruto heard the French doors open and Ino's loud voice yell 'I brought you two dinner1' from the living room. "I'll go get you medicine." Naruto left though the door joining the two rooms heading for the bathroom. After checking the charts he got the pills Sasuke needed to take while also taking a pill that the chart said was a strong sleeping pill. Naruto quickly crushed three of the pills up and mixed the rough powder it in a glass of water.

Naruto went back out to the living room to find Sasuke and Ino already sitting down three bowels of noodles on the small coffee table. Naruto set the glass of water and the small cup of pills down by Sasuke's food before taking a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Hey Ino!" Naruto greeted happily looking down at the food with a wide grin. "So which one is mine?"

Ino smiled at the hyper blond and Sasuke just yawned still a little tired from his nap. "Their all the same so it doesn't really matter which one." Ino picked up her own bowel while Naruto took the one that was in front of Sasuke instead of the one in front of him.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered taking the plate Naruto left and started to eat what ever it was they had made for the servant's dinner. Sasuke was sure that his Father and Aniki was eating something a lot more rich then Raman noodles but Sasuke didn't mind. The really rich foods made his stomach upset now a days. "So Ino what's the special occasion? Normally you eat with Kiba and them down in the kitchens."

Ino shrugged he shoulders staring that the food in her lap. "Do I need an occasion to visit a friend?" Ino asked a fake hurt look on her face. Sasuke gave her a blank expression obviously not buying it and Ino sighed. "Fine I have to tell you sooner or later. "Sakura arrived around noon today. She wants to see you."

Naruto stopped his eating with noddles hanging from his mouth as Sasuke scowled and curse. "What the hell is she doing here? She knows what it's like. What-" Sasuke started coughing his mind spinning slightly as he took deep breaths.

"C-calm down Sasuke it's okay. Kakashi already said he'd take care of it and he's contacted her parents. It turned out that they didn't know she was leaving she they'll be here in a couple of days to get her." Ino explained worry written all over her face as she bit her lip. "H-here take you medicine." Ino grabbed the cup of pills and the water handing them to Sasuke who shook his head.

"No. I'm okay. Let's just finish eating." Sasuke pushed her hands away as Naruto shot him a slightly worried look.

Ino looked way as she bite her lip and put the water and pills down. "That isn't all I need to tell you. The King.. You father is vary sick. The doctors say that it's the same desires that the late King had when he died.. There's no hope for him to make it though." Sasuke didn't' meet her gaze or Naruto's surprised and a little worried expression.

Without a word Sasuke picked up his pills swallowing them in one gulp before turning back to his food. Naruto glanced at the water eating his Raman more slowly then before. The small group fell into silence except for the clanking of silverware against the bowels as they ate their soup. Sasuke the salt in the soup a little too much for him took a large gulp of the drugged water slightly gaging on the strange taste of it.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked though a mouthful of noodles as Sasuke shook his head.

"It's nothing." Sasuke muttered not looking at Naruto as he put down the half eaten bowl of Raman. "I'm going the bed..." Sasuke left for his room shutting the door behind him with a wince. Staggering across the room Sasuke flopped down on his bed staring at the darkened wall. Sasuke hated the night and dark when he was feeling like he was. Like his world wasn't only falling apart but being completely destroyed in front of his eyes. Rolling over Sasuke closed his eyes letting sleep take over and his body relax.

X

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked Ino from his spot on the floor. The girl was staring at her barely touched food her eyes and expression empty. When she didn't answer Naruto put his empty bowl down on the table and stood to sit next to her. "I'm still not sure about everything that's going on here but I believe that it's going to be okay. Once this Tsunade person gets back I'm sure he'll get better just with time. He just needs some time." Naruto nudged Ino with his shoulder to get the girl to look at him and grinned. "So cheer up. He wont get any better if your always so sad."

Ino smiled slightly giving Naruto a nod. She wasn't sure how but his smile and eyes made her believe him more then she had ever believed in anything before. "I should go and you should get to sleep. Sasuke wakes up really early sometimes so you need your rest." Ino picked up the bowls and Naruto took the water to dump out in the bathroom sink. "Goodnight."

"Night," Naruto Yelled after Ino as he shut the French doors. Once he knew she was gone Naruto went to pour out the water then waited in his room for a few minutes until he was sure Sasuke was sleep. Silently Naruto slid into Sasuke's room heading over to Sasuke's bed first so if he was awake Naruto would just be able to claim he had gone to check on him.

Sasuke's room and almost pitch black making the corners seem to grow eerily but Naruto ignored it as he made his way to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were shut the lids sifting slightly as the eyes moved underneath to she that the raven was having a dream. His breathing was deep and regular showing that he was sleeping soundly and not faking it. Naruto dragged his eyes away from Sasuke's face turning to the window seat where the book still sat.

Quickly but noiselessly Naruto grabbed the book and left the room before he could change his mind about anything. A strong feeling in his gut was telling him that no good would come from reading to book or taking it to Orochimaru but he had no choice in the matter. The snake had him by the throat, so to speak, and Naruto didn't have the power to stop him.

Naruto left Sasuke's rooms quickly and quietly making his way though the castle knowing every turn and twist it had. Before coming he had to memorize the entire layout of the castle but to his surprise he had already vaguely known the way to Sasuke's rooms and to many other places.

Xx

Two pairs of eyes watched from the darkness of the corners as Naruto left Sasuke's room with the book in his arms. The pair of red eyes narrowed at the blond while the other, one red the other black, sighed stepping from the shadows. "So you suspected it too Itachi-sama?" Kakashi asked his normally smiling face somber.

"Of course. I'm not as slow as my Otouto there." Itachi sighed from the darkness his eyes wondering over to Sasuke's sleeping form. "I just want to know why he's doing all of this. It doesn't seem right."

"From what I've gathered he doesn't remember anything of his past and that Orochimaru is the one pulling the strings. He had him under some kind of contract." Kakashi sighed his hair falling over his red eye. "But what do we do about the book? Should we be letting him read it?"

Itachi eyes drifted to Kakashi in a bored manner as he spoke, "He can have the book. It is part of his birth right after all. Let's see if her can remember his past on his own before we intervene."

"Itachi-sama, is that the right thing to do? Leaving you younger brother to figure all this out on his own?" Kakashi asked slightly surprised. "He could get hurt."

"No I don't think he will. If I keep trying to protect him from everything then he'll never get butter but if this works in our favor there is a good chance that he'll be able to move on." Kakashi nodded in understanding as Itachi started to leave. "Just keep an eyes on them. Do to the king's illness I don't have the time to watch him like I've been doing." With that Itachi disappeared leaving Kakashi to think over everything alone. Soon Kakashi too left in a blink of an eyes making one think that they hadn't been there in the first place.

XxX

Reaching two paintings, one of a large nine-tailed fox and the other or a huge white snake, Naruto moved the one of the snake knocking softly on it. "Who is it?" A voice whispered from the other side and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think? Open the door." Naruto growled already getting annoyed at the though of being around the snake again.

"Hm, I don't know. What's the password?" The voice said not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. Naruto growled punching the wall where he knew the person's face would be making a large dent and the wall shake slightly.

"There's your password Sai." Naruto could practically feel the other's smirk and the painting of the nine-tails swirled and rippled like water. Naruto walked into it a cold and wet feeling running though his body making his cough as he made it though the wall. "God, I hate that." Naruto looked up into the smiling face of Sai making him frown. "Where's the snake?"

"He left with Kabuto a while ago and hasn't come back yet." Sai informed the blond his smile still in place. "What's that you have Naruto-kun? You've never been one for reading so what's the sudden interest?"

Naruto flopped down on the couch on his back lifting the book up over his head to look at it. "It's a book the Sasuke was reading." Sai appeared standing over him and took the book from Naruto. Sitting down by Naruto's feet the taller boy opened the black leather book only to frown.

"How can he have been reading it when there is no words? Is he that insane?" Sai asked flipping though the pages.

Naruto rolled his eyes taking the book back with a smirk. "Oh, it had words. You just have to find them." Biting his thumb Naruto made himself bleed then held it above the slightly yellowed pages. Like time had slowed down the red substance dropped form his thumb splashing onto the the pages. Sai and Naruto watched fascinated as it soaked into the pages disappearing before the book grew hot like last time. Naruto quickly dropped it right as it burst into flames like the last time.

Sai stared as the gold title burned it's way on the cover. "Naruto what the hell is this thing?" He asked as Naruto picked up the unharmed book and flipped though the now full pages.

"There are still some empty pages in the back though. I wonder why." Naruto muttered ignoring Sai's question. "Uzumaki.. I've heard that name somewhere before but I can't remember." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he trying to think of how that name sounded so familiar but nothing came to his mind. Shrugging Naruto turned to the first page of the book and started to read Sai reading over his shoulder.

It started out talking about a land that had once been uninhabited by humans. It said of a place where these huge red birds lived a paradise where humans hadn't destroyed yet. Then the first human appear, a young boy of no more the 17. He saw the bird's beauty and wanted many people to know about it. So he left across the great river that divided the empty land from the humans and told a few people at first but in vary little time at all his entire village knew about them. People started flocking toward the birds to hear their beautiful songs and watch them fly though the air.

Soon the dragons, that had ruled over the land the village had rested on, found out about the birds. A first all seemed okay as the dragons met the birds and listened to their songs in awe but one powerful dragon felt jealousy towards the birds. All the people loved them more so then the dragons and he didn't like it. So, one dark rainy day, the dragon cursed the birds with a never ending fire that engulfed their bodies. Since the bird's natural element was wind it worked in his favor to keep the fire going even as the other dragons tired to save the poor birds. Soon all the birds were nothing but ash and dust being carried off by the wind.

The people cried then many many people became sad over the loss of the bird's beauty and their voices. The dragons, feeling sorry for the humans and sad about the loss, cried too. It was something rarely done as a dragon only cried in loss of a mate or child. The most powerful and wisest dragon, the king of them all, then did something no one ever thought possible. He used all the magic he could and from the ashes the phoenix was born. But great power brings great repercussions and the King died.

Soon the other dragons found out that the person responsible for the destruction of the birds that resulted in the death of their king was the King's own friend and advisor. Enraged they attacked the dragon who was still weak from cursing the birds. He fought and fell against the might hatred of the dragons he once called his brothers. With his last bit of strength and hatred he cursed the dragons and the phoenixes with a great spell turning them all mortal and giving them the shape of the weak humans that they use to protect. It was then that the Uchihas and the Uzumaki families were born.

A sudden knock from the wall interrupted Naruto's and Sai's reading making Naruto jump and hit Sai with his shoulder by accident. "Itai!" Both Sai and Naruto yelled out at the same time grabbing their wounds. The knock came again this time louder and Naruto could almost feel the anger though the wall. Sai quickly went over to the wall putting his hands together before pressing them to where it was to open. The wall shifted and waved like before and Sai stepped back. Naruto hide the book under a couch cushion before standing next to Sai.

Two figured emerged from the wall one Orochimaru in all his creepy glory and the other a man with silver hair and large round glasses resting on his nose. "Oh, Naruto-kun I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." The snake purred his face turning into a creepy smile.

Sai gave the Snake a fake smile and small bow. "Welcome back Orochimaru-sama." Naruto rolled his eyes muttering an impolite hi to the snake bastard.

"So where is this book you were talking about Naruto-kun?" The snake question ignoring Sai's greeting as his eyes never left the blond.

"I-I couldn't find it. Sasuke must have hide it somewhere and I didn't have time to search to night because he was starting to wake up." Naruto lied sending a glance at Sai's slightly surprised face.

"I see. I though you would do better then this Naruto-kun." Orochimaru turned to Kabuto his eyes slightly narrowed. "Go take care of getting Sai a position in the castle." Kabuto nodded going back though the wall and heading out.

"H-hey! It's only been one day and you expect me to get something?" Naruto started but Sai put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Fine whatever." Naruto fumed glaring at Sai half heartedly.

The snake just laughed walking into the hallway that lead to the a few rooms and Orochimaru's laboratory. "I'll be awhile. Don't disturb me." The snake slithered (metaphorically) away and Naruto heard the opening and closing of a door.

"Why didn't you tell him about the book?" Sai asked as Naruto pulled it out of the couch. For some reason the words had stayed in place though Naruto had put it down.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just want to read it over before I give it to him. So I'll have the information before he does I guess." Naruto have Sai a huge grin making the taller boy have to hold back a slightly blush. "Thanks for not telling him." Naruto patted Sai on the shoulder making the boy wince from the impact.

"It's no problem Naruto. Now you better get back before Sasuke-kun wakes up. It's already almost 5." Naruto nodded with a tired yawn heading back to the way out.

"I'll see you around the palace I guess. I wonder what random job your going to get." Naruto chuckled giving Sai a small wave before disappearing though the wall.

"Bye Naruto-kun." Sai whispered after him before he left for his own room to get a little sleep.

XxXxXx

**Attention: **One of my reviewers tells me the she/he is having trouble with some chapters not appearing. I've had that trouble too so if your having a trouble getting the chapters to work then sometimes what you can do is go up to where the url is at the top of the internet window and the url should read, if your on chapter one:

http//www.fanfiction. net/s /3457330/ 1/

but without the spaces. If you want to get to chapter four but the chapter box isn't appearing for some reason just erase the one at the end and replace it with a 4 or what ever the number of the chapter you want to get to is. So it will read then:

http//www.fanfiction. net/s /3457330/ 4/

I hope that wasn't too confusing and that is helps though who are having problems.

I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and don't worry! Everything with fall into place and become less confusing soon... I hope. Now hit that little button on the bottom left corner and a little box will pop up. This is where you write and review telling me how uber amazing I am or how much I suck! Hopefully it will be the first one though... Thanks again for reading and thanks bunches more if you review!


	5. Love Someone

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my little story. .

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and a little self mutilation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto charters.**

**Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!**

XxXxXx

**Chapter 5: When you love someone but it goes to waste**

XxXxXx

_"One must desire something to be alive."_

- Margaret Deland

XxXxXx

Sasuke woke up with a groan his head feeling like it was being attacked with a vary small hatchet that was slowly starting to crack it open. Stumbling to his feet Sasuke made his way to the adjacent door throwing it open in a not too friendly way. "Naruto I-" Sasuke started but stopped when he saw the blond sleeping on the white bed. The white sheets seemed to swallow the boy whole making him seem smaller and more fragile that before. Forgetting his headache for a moment Sasuke crept up to the bed to get a better look at him.

The morning light shinned though the huge window highlighting Naruto's hair making it shine. His face look relaxed and calm making Sasuke smirk. He hadn't known the blond for long but it already felt like he had been there all along. It made Sasuke wonder about how different his life might have turned out if he had been with him though everything. Sasuke frowned squashing the thought before it moved to more depressing subjects.

Sasuke made his way over to the bathroom where he knew his pills where and after figuring out which one he needed from the chart. Distracted he didn't notice that the medicine he was taking was different from the ones he normally took in the morning. Deciding that he would go take a bath in the master bathroom adjacent with him room Sasuke left the bathroom heading across the room for his. Suddenly his stomach gave a lurch and the room started to spin around him. Sasuke stumbled knocking over a few of the easels as he stumbled his way to Naruto's bed. His legs suddenly lost all their strength and Sasuke fell for what seemed like hours to the poor Uchiha half on the bed and half on Naruto.

Naruto's eyes bolted open as a weight fell onto his chest making him sit straight up. Naruto's eyes landed on Sasuke's barely open ones and his blue eyes widened in confusion then realization. "Sasuke what happened?" Naruto whispered his voice not able to manage anything louder.

Sasuke whispered a faint "Dobe" though his gasps and the pain racking his body. Suddenly his body started to shake violently before he turned away from Naruto vomiting on the hardwood flooring. Naruto paled pulled the raven up laying him gently on the bed trying to think though all the chaos in his brain. Sasuke's eyes slowly slid closed the last thing he saw before passing out being Naruto's shinning blue eyes filled with frantic worry. A vague thought ran though his head as he stared into those eyes which always held so much emotion when he looked at them. He had never seen bluer eyes before in any other person but the blond. With that though he slipped out of reality and into a cold and deep sleep.

Panck ran though Naruto his thoughts going back to what Ino told him to do if anything should happen.

"If anything should happen and you need help any of the south facing windows looks over the stables were Kiba works. Just yell out one of them and he'll hear you..."

Naruto jumped out of bed, making sure not to walk though the vomit, Naruto raced for Sasuke's living room. The ones in the bedroom were only east facing ones and there was no other south facing one except for the one in Sasuke's master bathroom but that window was farther away. Naruto threw open the window next to the glass shattering from the force of being ripping open to quickly. "Kiba!" Naruto yelled practically throwing himself half out the window. He was unsure if the boy was even working this early making his panic rise even more. "Damn it I need some help!" For the stable Naruto heard Akamaru barking followed by the stable doors being thrown open and Kiba shooting out heading for the door into the palace.

Slightly relieved Naruto hurried back to Sasuke to find him oddly still. Slowly, as if afraid about what he was going to find, Naruto approached the raven. A lite sheet of sweat covered his brow his eyes shut tightly and as Naruto got closer he saw his chest rise and fall heavily. Naruto felt Sasuke's forehead and winced slightly when he felt how hot it was. Bitting his lip Naruto crawled onto the bed next to Sasuke smoothing down the raven's slightly damp hair in a calming manner. Quietly Naruto hummed a soft song that he remembered hearing before not he couldn't remember from where. It was a strange almost hunting melody but still vary beautiful and sweet.

Sasuke seemed to relax in Naruto's hands his breathing calming down and his shaking turning into slight shivers. Naruto glanced at the door wondering what was taking Kiba so long and without noticing a stray tear fell from his blue eyes landing softly on Sasuke's forehead.

Xx

Kiba ran though the palace almost blindly in his haste to get to Sasuke's rooms. He had sensed the fear in Naruto and he could faintly smell blood. Having helped with Sasuke before during one of his episodes Kiba hoped that it was only that, an episode that Kiba could deal with but Kiba sensed that this was something else. Suddenly as Kiba was rounding a corner he ran into two smaller bodies knocking one to the floor and Kiba himself stumbled backwards. "Shit, Ino? Hinata?" Kiba asked the two girls one glaring from the floor and the other stuttering her own apology.

"What the hell Kiba?" Ino yelled jumping to her feet about to hit the boy until she saw the strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of fare, sadness, and anxiety something Ino had only seen Kiba show twice before. "Shit it's Sasuke." Before any other words could be said Kiba ran around the two continuing his way to Sasuke's rooms. "Hinata go get the doctor." Ino ordered before taking off after the dog boy.

XxX

Naruto was starting to wonder where the hell Kiba was by the time he had hummed the song two times over. Suddenly Naruto heard the French doors slam open and a vary disgruntled Ino and Kiba stood in the door way. "W-what happened?" They both blurted out at the same time looking from the sleeping Sasuke to the frightened Naruto. Kiba stayed in the door way confused about why he smelt blood still as Ino ran over to the hysterical blond.

"I-I don't know." Naruto whispered tears starting to form in the blond's eyes all over again. "I woke up with him collapsed on the bed and then he threw up." Naruto ranted trying his best to explain what had happened though his hysteria. Naruto wasn't even sure why he was so upset about everything. He didn't even know the raven hair teen vary well and he was acting like his best friend was dying.

Kneling in front of the raven haired teen Ino placed her hands over his chest closing her eyes. A pale green light appeared from her hands sinking into the raven's boy making him stop his shaking suddenly and calm much like he had when Naruto had been humming. "I'm not sure what it was exactly. It was vary toxic though and.." Ino started to cough violently but she kept her eyes closed and her hand's over Sasuke's. Kiba ran next to her pulled in the blond girl away.

"That's enough Ino. A doctor with be here soon so you don't have to." Ino nodded weakly opening her eyes to stare at the troubled Naruto.

"I.. I don't know what happened Ino. Did I do something to make this happen? I don't think he liked me vary much." Naruto stuttered out feeling useless and invariable.

"Shh, it's okay. You did the right thing by getting Kiba." Ino glanced over at Sasuke then to Kiba worriedly before smiling at the other blond sincerely. "A doctor is on the way so there is nothing to worry about." Naruto nodded slightly reassured and Ino patted his shoulders. Ino paled when the blond winced and she felt something wet and sticky on his back coating her hand. "W-what happened?" Ino said in a hushed tone quickly drawing her hand back finding the palms bloody.

Naruto turned ghost white reaching behind his back to pull out a large chunk of bloodied glass from between his shoulder blades. "I accidentally broke the window... It must have happened then.." Naruto smiled at the worried Ino and deathly silent Kiba. "It's nothing... Doesn't even hurt much." Ino just nodded her head turning her head to Kiba with a confused expression. He just shrugged his shoulders unsure of it himself.

Hinata appeared in the doorway followed by Itachi, Kakashi, and a old man with gray hair sticking oddly up and a spiky gray beard. Itachi's eyes narrowed at Naruto as the old man moved past them to Sasuke. Ino moved away to give the old man room to work while Kiba went over to explain what little he knew to Itachi. "Naruto, Ino into the living room for now." Came Itachi's cold orders making them both flinch openly. "Sarutobi will take care of Sasuke."

Naruto started to get up when a weak hand grabbed his wrist making him stop in his tracks. Naruto turned his head to look at the slightly open eyes of Sasuke as he panted on the bed. "No... Don't leave me." Sasuke closed his eyes a pained look over taking them. "Don't leave me again." Naruto glanced at Itachi who had just turned and walked out of the room a Smiling Kakashi, confused Kiba, and surprised Ino following.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke gently patting his head with a non-bloody hand. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere Sasuke-teme. I promise." Sasuke smiling weakly dropping his hand and closing his eyes again. Sarutobi gave Naruto a strange look before getting back to work as a bright green light filled the room. It was much brighter then Ino's mostly due to years of experience Naruto know the old man must have had. The light faded away as suddenly as it came leaving Sarutobi standing next to a soundly sleeping Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto. Sasuke's going to be sleeping for awhile so let me look at your wound." Naruto started to protest saying he was fine but the old man just turned him around with surprising force. "Now, now don't be like that. Lift up your shirt." Not wanting to anger the man Naruto did as he was told. Sarutobi inspected the wound his eyes widening as it had already start to heal. "No... It's not that bad." He muttered as he got to work patching up Naruto's back and the other random cut he had gotten from the broken window.

XxXx

Naruto stumbled out of the room an hour later his left hand wrapped in a white bandage along with his back. He had put on a clean shirt, the other being too torn to salvage, and looked vary tired. Sarutobi follow the blond a pleasant smile on his old features. At first the room was quiet as they waited for some one to speak first.

"How is he?" Ino asked breaking the momentary silence first her worry to much for her to wait.

"He'll live. It seems someone had changed the medicine chart in the bathroom so when the young Uchiha took his medication it turn out to be pills that should never be mixed together. I wont bore you with the detail as I have to speak with Itachi-sama for a moment." Sarutobi walked to the other side of the room followed by Itachi and Kakashi and after giving Naruto a glance addressed the two.

"It seems that the pills Sasuke-san took would have normally kill someone of his health and weight. One was a strong sedative and sleeping pill where the other was a strong pain reliever. I'm not sure who or why someone would switch the medicine chart with a fake one but Sasuke should be dead right now. As it is almost all the toxin has been removed from his body." Sarutobi shook his head baffled about what had happened.

"Now, I'm not sure how, but Naruto seems to also have strange healing abilities himself. That cut on his back should have been deeper compared to the size of glass that was in it but when I got to him it was almost fully healed. But no matter what it was I think we owe that kid Sasuke's life." Sarutobi watched Naruto as he spoke the teen was getting yelled at by Ino about how stupid her had been by braking the window and how it would come out of his pay. Naruto wasn't really listening to her as his attention was on the three in the corner his sensitive ears picking up most of what they had said.

"But Ino!" Naruto whined paying more attention to the girl as the other topic switched to someone uninteresting to the blond. His mind was slowly working though all that had happened trying to figure out who had switched the charts. It had to have been while Naruto hadn't been in the room. Naruto was sure he would have noticed someone sneaking in all the times he had been around. "I didn't mean to break it!"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto. It was reckless and you hurt yourself because of that." Ino stopped her rant when the French doors slip open and Sai stood there a fake smile on his face.

"Uchiha-sama, the King would like to see you." Sai said in a friendly but business like voice. Suddenly relization hit Naruto as the sound of Sai's voice and his eyes darkened.

_"He left with Kabuto a while ago to take care of something. They haven't come back yet." _

_"It seems someone had changed the medicine chart in the bathroom "_

It all made sense in Naruto's head and rage took over his mind. 'Orochimaru..' The name rung in the teen's head making him growl in frustration and anger. "What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked as her new friend's normally happy face turned murderous.

"It's nothing.. Who is that guy anyways?" Naruto got control over himself as he turned to Ino and innocent expression on his face.

"Oh? He's Itachi-sama's new assistant. He's really smart but all his emotions seem really insincere and fake. It's really creepy." Ino shivered when the fake smile was turned to them and she looked away. Itachi left with Kakashi and Sarutobi and Ino relaxed when Sai followed them out. "So anyways I think we should go check on Sasuke-kun."

"You guys go ahead. I've got to do something really quick." Naruto flashed them a grin and a wave as he ran out of the room. Ino and Kiba gave each other odd looks confused by the blond's behavior.

XxXxX

Naruto pushed Orochimaru against the wall an enraged growl rumbling in his thought. "What the hell are you up to Orochimaru? What are you playing at?" Naruto raised his fist to punch the snake but the strong arm of Kabuto pulled him back and off Orochimaru. With inhuman speed Naruto punched the glasses hand in the jaw his knees going into the man's soft stomach.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun." The snake hissed as Naruto turned on him trying to punch him up Orochimaru stopped him by grabbing Naruto's fist in his hand. "Did you forget while your here in the first place? Did you forget who murdered your father? They sacrificed your family to save themselves. They cursed you to protect their way of life." Naruto snarled his pupils dangerous slits and his blue eyes as lines of yellow snaked their way though them. Anger radiated off the blond his teeth canines growing to a point at the end and his face grew more demonic and savage looking. Orochimaru slid back slowly as Naruto still forced his fist at the black hair snake. "All this anger inside you I can feel it. Is it for me or the ones who killed your family? No Naruto it isn't for me it's for the Uchiha's. They lived comfortably while you starved in the streets. This is what they did to you not me."

Suddenly Orochimaru brought his knee into the teen's stomach winding him if only for a second. Bitting his thump Orochimaru touched the side of Naruto's neck with the bleeding thumb awakening the seal the previously had been hidden. All of Naruto's strength disappeared his eyes changing back along with his teeth and face. "Don't forget Naruto-kun, you owe your entire existence to me and me alone and I can end it at anytime I want." With an insane laugh the snake licked a wet trail over Naruto's cheek before leaving the blond panting and exhausted on the floor.

XxXxXx

Naruto quietly opened Sasuke's door to see the raven hair teen sitting up in his bed with Ino and Kiba standing around him talking. Sasuke wasn't looking at them his gazed fixed on the window to the oak tree outside. He remembered using to climb down to the stables and play with his friends. It seemed like such a long time ago now.

His gaze shifted when Ino and Kiba stopped talking to the nervous blond standing in the door way. Naruto scratched the back of his head in habit waving a hello with the other. "So how are you feeling?" Naruto asked nonchalantly walking into the room to stand in between Ino and Kiba.

"I'm feeling as good as a person who almost died though assassination can feel, Dobe." Sasuke remarked looking away from Naruto's blue eyes stubbornly.

Naruto's eye twitched and crossing his arms defiantly turned his head away from Sasuke. "Yeah you act all high and mighty now when before you were begging like a baby for me not to leave you alone. Stupid Sauke-teme." Kiba paled when Naruto insulted Sasuke and Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Baka." Sasuke replied holding back a faint blush stubbornly.

"Bastard" Naruto replied not missing a beat in their insult war.

"Dead Last."

"Stupid stuck-up prince with a stick shoved up his a-"

"Sasuke-kun!" A sudden voice yelled from the living room cutting over Naruto's long winded insult. Not a second later Sakura burst though the door throwing herself across Sasuke crying. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were hurt? I was so worried when I found out are you okay?"

Sasuke gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him by the sudden impact. "Sakura get off. Your hurting me." Sasuke shoved the girl roughly as Naruto laughed in the background muttering a 'Serves you right, Teme'.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I was just so worried about you." Sakura got off Sasuke whipping the tears for her eyes.

Without warning Kakashi appeared in the doorway his normal smile could be seen though his mask and his eyes in the shape of a 'u'. "Sakura you parent's are here for you. It's time for you to be leaving now." Sakura frowned glaring at Kakashi half heartedly.

"Okay, fine. Bye Sasuke-kun!. Ino, Kiba, Naruto!" Sakura smiled at Naruto having remember where she had seen him before awhile back before running off after Kakashi.

XxXx Lol Flashback! XxXx

Sakura was chatting with Ino over a cup of tea at a small table in Sakura's guest room. After Ino had shown her to her room they had started talking about random things and then here they were 30 minutes still talking a gossiping like some girls do. Suddenly, out of no where, Sakura his herself in the forehead her eyes lighting up. "That's where I know him from. The kid we help how could I forget?" Sakura then proceeded to berate herself for being so stupid and not remembering.

XxXx End pointless little flashback XxXx

They all stared after the strange girl left before Naruto burst out into his stupid grin making them all, except for Sasuke who only smirked a little, burst out laughing for no reason. The next couple of hours went much like that as they chatted about random things. They ate lunch in Sasuke's room Naruto sitting the edge of Sasuke's bed while Ino and Kiba ate on the couch. Hinata was the one who brought the food and they made her join them to talk but the shy girl didn't talk so much as she watched silently for the floor with a happy smile on her face. Ino, Kiba, and Naruto did almost all the talking as Sasuke threw in a random insult or comment to Naruto and receiving a glare and a insult throw right back at him. It still amazed the other how Naruto and Sasuke interacted with each other but after awhile they got use to it and it almost seemed like Naruto had always been there. He fit in perfectly with the group and they didn't take much notice of it.

After dinner Ino, Kiba, and Hinata all had to go back to work leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the darkening room. "So... I'm sure your tired so.. I guess I'll let you rest." Naruto started to leave when Sasuke's hand shot out and for the second time that day grabbed Naruto's wrist to stop him.

"I was suppose to die today. I knew it once I collapsed that I was going to dye but... I don't know how but you saved me Naruto." Sasuke's voice was deathly quiet as if he was afraid at talking any loud would break Naruto turning him into nothing but an illusion conjured up by a sick man. That maybe he really had died and this was just hell terrorizing him with what his life could, would have been. Sasuke didn't look up at Naruto instead his eyes were fixed to his lap his long black bangs covering his face. "I've wanted death for such a long time but today when it was actually going to happen... I didn't want it anymore because. I don't know why but I just didn't want to leave you. The only thing I could think of was that I didn't want to leave you."

Naruto's blue eyes were wide with confusion and deep sadness. He had the sudden urge to huge the raven hair teen more then anything he had ever felt in him life before so without thinking he acted on his urges. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke in a gentle and comforting hug. Sasuke lent into the warmth grateful for the other's support. "Don't worry about it ,Teme. " Naruto said playfully drawing back and giving the raven a grin. "Now get some sleep, you look like the dead walking." Instinctively Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheeck making the raven hair teen blush and look away stubbornly.

Naruto smile as he left stopping at the door. "Good Night Sasuke-teme." Naruto smile shutting the door gently behind him.

In the darkness Sasuke whispered though Naruto couldn't hear him anymore, "Good Night, Dobe"

X

From the large oak tree Itachi watched his red eyes narrowed as Naruto left and Sasuke soon fell asleep. Kakashi appeared beside him his eyes smiling at Itachi. "Naruto wasn't the one who switched the charts and thanks to him Sasuke is still alive. Do you think Orochimaru was the one who switched them?" When Itachi gave him an nod yes Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh. "But why would he? I know he doesn't want Sasuke dead.. Yet anyway."

"He was testing them. He wanted to find out the extent of Naruto's abilities as well as if Naruto would want to save Sasuke or not. This is all a game to him but until my Father dies I can't get rid of him."

"That is a problem, Orochimaru being the King's advisor and all." They both watched as Naruto pocked his head into Sasuke's room before tip-toeing in and shutting the door behind him. Creeping over Naruto watched Sasuke for a few seconds before he went over and curled up on the couch. A soft melody drifted to them as Naruto hummed the song from before still unsure of what the lyrics were or where he had heard it. He knew it was from somewhere, somewhere important but he just couldn't remember. "It seems everything is playing right into Orochimaru's hands."

"So it would seem."

Without warning Itachi disappeared leaving Kakashi to watch Naruto slowly drift to sleep. Soon Kakashi too disappeared leaving Naruto finish humming his song before his eyes slid shut not to open until morning.

XxXxXx

Yay! Chapter 5 is done and up! I've been toying with this idea for awhile now and I wasn't sure if I wanted to put it in now or later but since I couldn't think of anything else I decided that it was now or never. And since is sure as hell wasn't going to be never I guess it had to be now. I hope you've full enjoyed this!

Oh, and if anyone had any theories about Naruto's past I'd love to hear them. I think I've made it a little obvious but I'd like to hear what you have to say about it.

**Next chapter:** The King dies!


	6. Could it be worse?

I've decided to postpone the King dying for plot reasons. This chapter is mostly a filler one full of Sasuke and Naruto fluff. Enjoy:smile:

XxXxXx

**Chapter 6 : Could it be worse?**

XxXxXx

_"You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why not?" _

- George Bernard Shaw

XxXxXx

2 days later

The morning sun light drifted though the window into the lazy teen as he stirred in his sleep. Eye lids fluttered open sleepily as the black orbs stared blankly at the ceiling waiting for a sleep brain to catch up. With a loud yawn Sasuke sat up in bed his hazy mind trying to rid itself from the last remains of sleep that clung to it. His eyes traveled around the room before they fell on the sleeping blond on the couch. Ever since the assassination attempt Naruto started sneaking into Sasuke room at night and ended up falling asleep on the couch. For Sasuke it was strange at first but he came to find that he didn't mind all that much.

Sasuke stood his feet hitting the cool hard wood floor making the teen wince slightly. Sasuke padded over to the sleeping blond gently nudging him at first. When Naruto only mumbled something incoherent Sasuke pushed the blond roughly making him tumble off the couch and landing ungracefully on the floor. "What?" Naruto shrieked looking around wildly like he was being attacked. He relaxed when he saw it was only Sasuke then scowled at the other teen. "What'd you do that for, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto growled sitting up and rubbing his abused head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto turning away and heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, Dobe. go get my medicine ready." Naruto wanted to protest but did as he was told instead. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight with the Teme so early in the morning.

Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship was a mystery to not only them but everyone else in the palace. One minute they would be fighting and the next talking like old pals. It was strange but some believed that it was helping Sasuke get back on his feet. In the past few days Ino had been over a lot along with Kiba and Hinata at times to not only visit but also make sure that they hadn't ended up killing each other. Of course Sasuke would never kill the rambunctious blond and he was pretty sure that Naruto didn't want to kill him. Well sometimes he got the feeling that Naruto did but he wasn't completely sure anymore.

Most of the time the two just hung around Sasuke's rooms all day. Sasuke would read and Naruto just chat non-stop about random things before getting bored as wondering around. Once Sasuke heard him hit a few keys on the piano but he didn't feel the need to stop him. It always brought back a few painful memories but then the blond would burst into Sasuke's room and huge grin on his face while telling Sasuke some random thing he just thought of. Naruto's grin never seemed to leave his face and the little ball of sunshine was starting to make Sasuke feel like everything was going good.

Sasuke pushed the blond form his head as he got into the warm shower and let all his thoughts stray off into oblivion. Showers always seemed to calm him down no matter what the problem was.

X

While Sasuke went to take his shower Naruto went into his own room to change out of the clothes he had slept in. Having taken a shower the night before Naruto didn't need one now. Naruto changed into a bright orange short sleeved shirt that hugged his body in all the right places with faded black jeans. Naruto went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. get Sasuke meds, and do other normal morning things and such. When he got out Naruto heard Sasuke's shower still going so boredly Naruto sat down at the piano bench. Naruto sat there for awhile with the cup of pills in his hand while thinking of random things like what were they going to eat for breakfast.. If they were going to get raman for dinner again.

After a minute though Naruto grew bored and hungry with all the thoughts of food and his eyes landed on the piano. Standing Naruto uncovered half of it his eyes wandering over it's glossy black surface his as an images of a nice looking woman sitting at it with long back hair and a smiling face. The image left as quickly as it appeared leaving Naruto slightly awe struck and bewildered. Sitting back down Naruto put the cup of pills down in the top of the grand piano and lifted up the key cover.

The ivory keys were smooth under Naruto's fingers and after checking to make sure Sasuke's shower was still going Naruto tested the sound of a few. A deep note vibrated though the piano ringing though the room and up Naruto's hand. After messing around with a few notes Naruto started playing the same song that he had been humming before his fingers taking over of him. The noted flowed together in a silky melody drifted across the room it's hunting sound filling every crack and crevice. Naruto felt his eyes slid shut as his fingers danced across the keys and he just let his body take over.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower drying his hair with a towel and another towel wrapped around his waist. After dropping his hair towel to the floor Sasuke ran a brush though his hair and He stepped out of the bathroom letting his towel fall to the hardwood floor. Sasuke heard a few notes for the piano next door and Sasuke smirked mumbling a soft 'Dobe' under his breath. After changing into a pair of black sweat pants and plain black shirt Sasuke walked over to the practically open door to peek in at the blond idiot. Naruto's eyes were slightly narrowed as he stared at the keys his fingers slowly sliding across testing a few as they moved. His blond hair and tanned skin shined in the light making him look unreal. Sasuke's smirk fell when the soft hunting melody reached his ears. It's beautiful yet strange sound made chill run down the teens spin as he tried to figure out where he had heard it before. When nothing came to mind Sasuke moved toward the blond quietly standing next to Naruto until the song came to a sad stop.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke asked in a hushed whisper his voice not able to ge any louder.

Naruto jumped his eyes snapping open and Naruto stared at the Uchiha. "I-I don't know. I didn't even know I could play the piano." Naruto stuttered expecting Sasuke ti yell. Sasuke nodded sitting on the bech next to the blond dobe surprising him..

"My Mother used to play when I was younger for me. He songs were mostly happy unlike yours." Naruto looked away embarrassed and a little put off. "Though hers were never as beautiful as the one you just played. Do you know the name?" When Naruto shook his head no Sasuke shrugged turning to look out the window. "Can you play it for me again?" Sasuke asked not looking at the other teen.

"Um, sure..." Naruto put his long tan fingers over the keys taking a few seconds to think before he started to play. He wasn't sure how he knew which keys to push but it just flowed out of him filling the room with the haunting sound. This time words formed in the blond's head bubbling in his though until he let out. Sad lyrics full of longing and pain echoed though the room fitting perfectly with the melody as Naruto let the song take hold of him.

_I have been here before,_

_But when or how I cannot tell:_

_I know the grass beyond the door,_

_The sweet keen smell,_

_The sighing sound, the lights around the shore._

Sasuke watched Naruto's every move as his lips formed the words that struck Sasuke's vary core. He felt his mind grow heavy from the deep sadness in the words though he wasn't sure how or why the song effected him so deeply and he also felt a deep wanting to feel those lips on his own.

_You have been mine before,--_

_How long ago I may not know:_

_But just when at that swallow's soar_

_Your neck turn'd so,_

_Some veil did fall,--I knew it all of yore._

For the living room the French doors slid open and Ino walked in a tray with two plates of food on it for Sasuke and Naruto. Ino stopped suddenly when she heard the piano and singing fear rising in her chest slightly. Slowly Ino walked over to the half open door peering in at the two. She was surprised to see Sasuke sitting with Naruto as the blond played the sorrowful song his voice, smooth and sweet, sending chills down her spine.

_Has this been thus before?_

_And shall not thus time's eddying flight_

_Still with our lives our love restore_

_In death's despite,_

_And day and night yield one delight once more?_

Naruto stopped singing as a few last notes rung though the room. He opened his eyes as a few tears that he hadn't even known were there slid down his cheek. "I- I didn't-" Naruto started turning his head to face Sasuke but stopped when the raven haired teem whipped the tears from Naruto's eyes. Without a word Sasuke lent forward kissing Naruto's cheek before their lips met in a chaste kiss. Naruto's eyes automatically slid shut leaning forward to respond to Sasuke's lips as they moved slowly against each other.

Ino gasped leaning against the door slightly only to have it fly open making he stumbled into the room. The two teens flew apart Naruto blushing deeply and Sasuke glaring at Ino. "Don't you knock?" Sasuke snapped making the blond girl flinch holding out the food like a peace offering.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to walk in on anything." Ino stammered her eys tightly shut and her head turned away as if the glare from Sasuke would make her eyes bleed if she looked at him.

"I-it's okay Ino. Don't listen to him he's just being cranky." Naruto grinned standing to take the food from the girl. "Don't worry about it okay?"

Ino nodded at Naruto a small smile appearing on her face. "So... How long has this been going on? Hm?" Ino asked her eyes narrowing mischievously at the two wanting some answer. Naruto's blush reappeared full throttle and Sasuke's glared intensified.

"Get out Ino!" They both yelled at the same time making Ino smile broadly at them.

"Oh, I see. We got a little secret love affair going on here? Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Ino patted Naruto on the head before skipping out of the room. "Hey Hinata guess what?" They heard Ino yell from the hall followed by a soft 'W-what Ino-chan?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes turning on the piano bench so he has facing the room instead of the piano. After gulping down his meds Sasuke took the offered plate and glass of milk from Naruto and started to eat his breakfast of unbuttered toast, pancakes, and bacon the same way he did when he first met Naruto.

Naruto sat on the close by bed spreading butter on his toast before happily munching on it. "So... Why do you eat your food like that?" Naruto asked Sasuke having wonder for awhile now. Sasuke just shrugged not making eye contact as he tore up his food. "Um, have you always eaten like that?" Naruto's other question was also met with silence as Sasuke slowly started to eat his maimed pancake. "Look, I under stand if you regret what just happened but you have to talk to me sometime." Naruto adverted his eyes when Sasuke looked up at him a slight scowl on the raven's face.

"It's not the kiss I regret it's Ino interrupting it." Naruto's surprised blue eyes looked up to meet Sasuke's confident black ones and a small blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks. "Do you regret it?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke shaking his head. "Good." Sasuke went back to eating his pancake while Naruto watched from the corner of his eyes.

"So, about you mom. What was she like? If you don't mind talking about he I mean." Naruto asked cautiously generally wanting to know about her. By the way Sasuke looked when he was talking about her Naruto could tell that Sasuke really cared for her.

Sasuke looked away not really wanting to answer but feeling compelled to. "She was nice, caring, beautiful. Everyone loved her which makes you wonder why anyone would..." Sasuke trailed off nothing wanting to way the words that had been forming in his mouth. "Anyways, after she died the whole country morned and my Father has never been the same around me. It's understandable after all the rumors that came up after she died."

"What rumors?" Naruto asked when Sasuke stopped talking.

Sasuke looked away not wanting to see the blond's face or wanting to tell him it. "S-since I was found with the body... Many people started to think that I was the one that killed her. Of course I wasn't," Sasuke added quickly looking over a Naruto wanting him to disparately believe him, "But when I was found, I'm told anyways I don't remember it well because I had blacked out.. They say I was covered in blood and that I looked crazy. Father could never but the rumors to rest completely and in way he believe them because he wanted someone to blame."

Naruto stared at Sasuke as tears started to form in his eyes again. "That's horrible Sasuke. How could a Father ever think that?" Sasuke shrugged shaking his head nonchalantly.

"It's the anniversary of my Mother's death today. She died six years ago today." Sasuke put down his half eaten breakfast having lost his appetite for anything at the moment. "The Sakura festival too. You can go down if you want."

Naruto shook his head no giving Sasuke a grin. "No, I'd rather spend my time with you Sasuke." Sasuke held down a slight blush but found himself giving Naruto a small smile. "Oh! I've got an idea Sasuke!" Naruto's grin turned mischievous as the thought ran though his head. Sasuke frowned not having a good feeling about what ever the blond was up to.

Xx

"Ow, get off that!"

"Shut up Dobe I know what I'm doing!"

"What? Don't put your hand there, Teme!"

"Whatever I'm sure I have more experience in this then you do."

"Cech, I'm sure you do."

"..."

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Damn it why are we doing this again?"

"You need it Teme. A little fresh air will do you a world of good." Naruto beamed at Sasuke thinking his plan was genius. Naruto and Sasuke were currently climbing down the old oak tree outside Sasuke's window to get down into the garden's. Of course since it was Naruto's idea it was only half planned and vary idiotic.

"No I mean why don't we just use the door?" Sasuke growled nearly losing his footing, again.

"Where's you sense of adventure, Sasuke?" Naruto teased already at the bottom trying to direct Sasuke down. "Okay just let go and drop down Sasuke."

"I left my sense of adventure in the room next to your sanity." Sasuke muttered but non the less he did as he was told hitting the ground and almost falling but Naruto steadied him with his hands. "Okay we're out lets go back." Sasuke tired to climb back up the tree but Naruto grabbed the taller teen by the arms stopping him.

"No you don't. We're down here so we might as well enjoy it." Naruto took Sasuke by the hand dragging the older teen down the gray stone path and into a side garden full of pretty flowers and blossoming bushes. "How long has it been since you've been outside anyways?"

Sasuke looked away finding another question he didn't really want to answer but also finding himself telling the blond. "4 years." Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke is mouth open and a comical look on his face.

"Well, how long has it been since you've visited your mother's grave?" Naruto ventured to asked after he got control over himself.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh hating the blond for asking all the hard and embarrassing questions. "Since she died. Father would let me near it after that because.. Of what happened." Naruto nodded in understanding while thinking that if he ever came face to face with Sasuke father that the king would find a fist in his face pretty quickly.

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile Naruto admiring the flowers while Sasuke watched Naruto with a gentle expression of his normally sonic face. After a few short minutes Naruto turned to Sasuke bitting his lip softly before asking. "T-there's this one place I like to go sometimes when I want to think or be alone. It's really a beautiful place and it's like my secret area because no one knows about it.." Sasuke raised a questioning eye brow at Naruto waiting for him to go on. "I want to show it to you but it's outside the palace walls." Naruto suddenly blurted out his cheeks turning pink. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto looked away sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I know a way out of the palace if you really want to go." Naruto's face lit up and he nodded happily. Sasuke lead Naruto though the maze like courtyard or bushes and flowers until they reached a giant weeping willow it's branches like a veil hiding the trunk near the wall. Sasuke held them open letting Naruto enter the canopy like inside near the tree trunk before going under himself. "A tunnel was built back when the palace was first built in case the palace was over run during a siege. Since it's been over a decade since the last war it's hasn't been used for a pretty long time." Sasuke explained as the opened a secret door under some of the huge showing roots of the willow.

Naruto went first into the dark passageway making sure not to trip as he went down the stairs. Once Naruto was at the bottom Sasuke followed shutting the door behind him. Feeling around the wall Sasuke found the light switch and flicked it up turning on the dim lights. The passage from side to side and ceiling and floor was made up of dark stone and it only extended the length of the city leading them outside it's walls. Naruto hovered close to Sasuke never as he had never been one for small enclosed spaces. Hardly breathing Naruto kept up with Sasuke's pace one hand childishly clinging to Sasuke's brown clock like a life line. Sasuke smirked when a rat ran past them making Naruto jump onto Sasuke with a cute squeak.

"S-sorry..." Naruto blushed embarrassedly looking away with a pout in his lips. Sasuke was going to make a smart-ass remarked when Naruto suddenly let go of him pointing to the end. "Yes we're out!" Naruto grinned childishly and Sasuke pushed open the door. It took both of them to open the hatch as weeds and plants had started to grow in on top from the lack of use but once it was open Naruto shot out taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Sasuke follow him slowly not as excited but still amused by the blond's childish antics. "Okay, follow me Teme!" Naruto yelled taking off into the forest where the tunnel had lead out to.

Naruto lead the way talking about random things that came to mind while Sasuke followed him watching Naruto as he talked and vaguely listening. All of a sudden they broke out of the deep forest to face a small hill on the out skirts of the city and towering above on the hill stood a ancient weeping Sakura tree it's over hanging branches in full bloom. A few petals blew towards them as a gentle breeze drifted past along with the sent of wild flowers and the sound of the river near by. Naruto ran ahead stopping in front of the tree and looking up like he was speaking to it. After a second Naruto rested his hand on the trunk and lent forward so his forehead touched the rough bark of the old tree. Sasuke came up beside him watching curiously while Naruto rested against the tree his eyes gently shut and a sweet smile played on his face.

"It's a vary beautiful Naruto." Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he spoke looking up into the tree. He felt a peaceful near the old tree and protected like it was watching over them somehow... And for some odd reason he felt like it was smiling at them though that's silly because trees can't smile.

"It's vary old. About as old as this country actually but that isn't all." Naruto took Sasuke's hand leading him around the tree to face the city. From the hill they could see the entire city of Konoha as well as the palace but what made the picture perfect was the while flowers dotting the landscape from the hill side all the way to the strong wall surrounding the city the palace sitting the middle of it all. For Sasuke the most beautiful part was Naruto standing in front of him the breeze playing with his blond locks his hands in the pockets of his orange and black jacket. The ends of the dark blue fabric he used to hold back his hair blew out around him as he lithe frame as he stared up at the impossibly blue sky.

Sasuke went over to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach resting his chin on the other teen's shoulder. Naruto was stiff in Sasuke's arms at first unused to the close presence of another person but he quickly relaxed into Sasuke's arms. "Thanks, for dragging me out here. You were right I have been hiding away from far too long."

Naruto smiled resting his head on Sasuke's shoulders and looking over at him. "You vary welcome, Teme." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke on the cheek before running back to the tree. In one quick movement Naruto jumped up grabbing the lowest tree branch which was still a good 7 feet off the ground, with his hands. Naruto pulled himself up on top of the branch sitting on it with his back resting against the trunk and his feet dangling on either side of the thick branch.

Sasuke watched him deciding not to break his neck by trying to archive the feat Naruto had and instead Sasuke lent against the trunk under Naruto. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who had the sudden urge to either bite it off or kiss the silly blond. "So, Dobe, what do you remember of your past? Like how far back does it go?" Sasuke asked deciding it was his turn to be asking the hard questions.

Naruto lent back staring at the branches above him while thinking. "I remember waking up halfway in the river down there. I knew my name and basic things like what a hair brush is or how to use chopsticks... I just didn't know anything about myself or where I came from, who my parents were, or when I was born."

"Nothing whatever?"

"Nothing whatever. After pulling myself out of the water I crawled away and ended up passing out on the side of a road next to a small village. When I woke up again I wandered into the village looking for someone that would help me but no matter where I went people cursed me calling me a monster for some reason I didn't understand. A little girl started to give me food but once the people found out they chased me out of the village." Naruto stared at the sky though the branches watching at a few swallows flew past and then out of sight.

"I wondered stealing food and money where I could though I knew it was wrong I didn't have much choice in the matter. As I went though people would call me a monster and demon less often and it seemed the closer I got to this city the better it got. When I reached Konoha though a lot of people in the poorer side of tower would still hate me but not as openly as the people in the country did.

"After a year though Iruke-sensei found me when I had tried to pickpocket him. Once he saw me and how close to starvation I was Iruke-sensei took me in and let me stay with him. At first I didn't trust him enough so he would leave a window in the kitchen open and I would come in at night to eat rest a little then leave. After awhile though I started staying and he brought me clothes to replace the near rags I had been wearing and he taught me when he wasn't over at the palace teaching you and the others." Naruto smile to himself as he thought about his teacher and friend.

"A few mouths before I came to work at the palace though a group of people attacked me while I had been going grocery shopping for Iruka. In the group had been those two boys that had beaten me the first time we met. They left me for dead in a alley and I would have died it Iruka hadn't found me so quickly. After that he talked to Kakashi about getting me a job here for my own protection and that perfectly you needed a new nurse. So here I am!" Naruto smiled down at Sasuke. He had surprised and disgusted at anyone who had made Naruto's life a living hell. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could smile like everything was fine when so many people had been so hateful to the poor teen.

"Don't," Sasuke trailed off looking away with a angry frown.

Naruto stared at him in astonishment and slight fear. 'No, don't let him think I'm a monster too.' Naruto whispered in him mind answering with a fearful "W-what?"

"Don't smile like your fine with the why they treated you. Like they had a right to hurt you like that." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto a angry expression not for Naruto but to anyone who would hurt the boy so much. Naruto's face softened until he broke into a happy grin.

Naruto turned putting both legs on one side of the branch to face Sasuke better. Naruto put out his arms to the slightly confused Sasuke and without anymore warning or need for it Naruto dropped into Sasuke's waiting arms. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto's arms when around Sasuke's neck. Naruto burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder smiling happily. "None of them matter Sasuke. The only one I care about right now is you." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's words resting his cheek on Naruto's head.

Naruto pulled back after a few moments of comforting silence smiling up at the taller teen. "So I'm hungry! Lets go down and get some food from the festival for a late lunch." Sasuke frowned at first be then nodded letting Naruto lead then down the hill. Before reaching it Sasuke pulled the hood up of his brown cloak not wanting to draw any more attention to them then needed. They weaved in and other of the crowds Naruto pulling Sasuke along with him by the hand a wide grin on his face.

They went from booth to booth Naruto smiling despite a few angry glares and hushed whispers as a few people stopped to point and talk about the blond. Sasuke's mood darkened as they went about and more people stopped a few opening insulting the blond who just ignored them. Finally Naruto pulled Sasuke into a Raman shop that owner a smiling old man. "Oh, Naruto it's been awhile hasn't it? Who's your friend?"

Naruto smile taking on a stool by the bar waving off the Raman Shop Owner's question. "That Teme? He's no one important. Two bowels of Miso Raman and we're in a kind of a hurry if you don't mind..."

"Are you kidding. We'll get right on it." The old man smiled writing down the order for the cooks to make. Sasuke gestured to a booth in the back of the little Shop and Naruto nodded getting off his favorite stool to go sit where not many people would notice them. Once the food got to them Sasuke pulled down his hood and started to eat the hot food gingerly as Naruto dig in.

"It's that guy great? He's one of Iruke's friends," Naruto said though a mouthful of noodles. Slipping them up Naruto finished "he's always treated me nicely even though some of the other customers stopped coming when I started." Sasuke nodded his head watching as Naruto finished the rest of his bowel in 30 seconds flat. "Another one please!" Naruto yelled but the old man, having known Naruto for awhile, already brought another up and took the empty bowel away.

Naruto was on his fourth by the time Sasuke was finished and Sasuke watched with amazement as Naruto packed away his last bowel. "Mm, I'm stuffed how about you Sasuke. You only ate one bowel!"

Sasuke just smiled shaking his head. "I've never been a big eater." Naruto pulled out some money leaving it on the table and before Sasuke could protest about who was going to pay left waving a goodbye to the old man.

Sasuke jogged after him pulling up the hood as they went out into the warm sun. "So where too next?" Sasuke asked wondering where Naruto would drag him off to next.

"Well I was thinking.." Naruto trailed off shaking his head and looking up at the sky. "What do you want to do, Teme?" Naruto asked estimating that it was about 3 in the afternoon.

"Any where you want to go I'm fine with."

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned to him biting his lip worriedly. "I was hoping that... That we could go see your Mother." Naruto blurted out looking away from Sasuke worry written on his face. He wasn't sure if Sauske would agree to it or just get angry about Naruto asking in the first place.

Sasuke's eyes clouded over thinking and wondering if he would be able to deal with that or not. "If that's what you want." Sasuke finally sighed out making Naruto grin broadly at him. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's spiky hair amazed by how soft it was before turning away. "Come on. It's a bit out of the way but we'll make it there a good two hours before sunset." Naruto nodded taking Sasuke by the hand as he lead the way out of the city.

They walked along side the road while people in carriages of on horses went by a few raising hands in polite greeting, some ignoring them, and others openly yelling insults to Naruto as they pasted by. The more it happened the more Sasuke wondered while so many people were so openly angry at the blond. Stealing a little bit of money was nothing that would bring on such widely spread dislike.

After walking a little over a mile out of town a smaller road split off from the main leading into the surrounding forest area. Sasuke lead Naruto down the road the forest getting deeper and thinker as they walked making Naruto edge closer to Sasuke. They walked in comfortable silence with Naruto's random comment's every now and then. Soon the Blond started to fidget getting bored with all the walking and whining about his feet hurting.

"Why is your Mom, the Queen of a country, buried way out here?" Naruto asked as the road suddenly turned into a small one horse path but they kept walking.

"It's just where all the Uchiha's along with close family friends have always been buried. We don't know how it started or why but years and years if Uchiha's have been put to rest in the same place." They finally broke out of the forest into a huge graveyeard surrounded by a low stone gate. "It doesn't need any guards or anything because they put a spell to keep unwanted people out every years. So anyone looking to do harm to the bodies or the people in side can't enter." Sauske explained holding open the gate for Naruto who walked in easily. Sasuke follow leading the way down the stone path and though the rows and rows of gave stones.

A small stream ran though the middle of the graveyeard with a wooden japanese style bridge stretching out of it is where Sasuke stopped for a moment. Turning Sasuke pointed to a small hill in the center of the graveyard the stream turning toward it and wrapping it's way around the entire hill. On top stood a large oak tree with a single shining black headstone out in front of it. "That's where Okaasan was buried. Father wanted to give her a big headstone but she didn't want anything fancy so instead he gave her the best spot in the entire graveyard where she can sit and look out at all he family he had said." Naruto nodded watching as Sasuke's eyes clouded over before he turned away. "Come on you want to get back for the fireworks right?" Sasuke asked guessing that Naruto would want to watch them.

Naruto follow Sasuke off the bridge only to go on another that lead across the stream again as it formed its moat like way around the hill. Cut into the hill's side were step stone steps that lead up to the grave and the old tree. When they reached the top Sasuke walked up to the grave kneeling down in front if it. Naruto stood by the stairs watched in older teen as he bowed his head looking at the glossy black stone. They stood there for awhile in silence a swift breeze playing with their hair and making the tree's branches sway and creek.

The sun had started to set when Naruto finally felt able to move up next to the silent Uchiha his hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly. Again Sasuke felt a presence around them like someone was smiling at them though he didn't know who. Looking up as Naruto for a second in his place was Mikoto with face still happy as it always had been around him her gentle features untouched by time but then just as though it had never been there she disappeared leaving a gently smiling Naruto in her place.

"You okay?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze his facing smiling but his eyes head a sadness within them. Naruto had never gotten to visit his parent's graves and Sasuke realized that this must be hard for him as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto. You wanted to meet her so why don't you stop being rude and say hello, Dobe."

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare before kneeling next to Sasuke and smiling at the grave. Though it seem kind of silly Sasuke felt like his mother could hear them. "Hello, Mikoto-sama I'm Naruto. You can stopping worrying so much about Teme here. Everyone is taking good care of him..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto started to chat about random things that have been happening and looked up at the sky. Looking up Sasuke saw two swallows fly by twirling around each other as the speed off into the distance and into the setting sun.

XxXxXx

Wow! This chapter was lot longer then the others! I mean 9 pages when all the others were scarcely 6! I feel so proud of myself! Now give me some feedback please! I want to know what you guys think! I threw in the song lyrics at the last minute because I had been saving them for a later chapter but it just felt like it should go there. So there it is. And the lyrics are really a poem by Dante Gabriel Rossett but I'm unsure of the name of the poem. Heh heh...

I'm also starting another story so my updates might be even later! Arg I'm sorry but if I don't get this other story out of my head then I'll be distracted while writing this one! Anyway it's going to be another SasuNaru fic but it's going to be long then this one and a lot different (I'm planing on only have 16 chapters in all for 'Fix You'). The story is called: **Guilt by Association **so be looking for it on my profile!


	7. And High Up Above or Down Below

Okay! I'm so sorry it took so long for this update! I've been really busy with school so I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like to. I'm really, really, really sorry! I'm just behind in school and I only have 6 weeks to make up for that so I've been working non-stop to get everything done!

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and a little self mutilation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto charters.**

**Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!**

XxXxXx

**Chapter 7: High up above or down below**

XxXxXx

_"Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't."_

- Brett Butler, _'Knee Deep in Paradise'_

XxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto ended up on Naruto's hill again by nightfall to watch the fireworks in the city. They both sat on the side of the hill among the different colored wild flowers Naruto staring up at the stars while waiting for the fireworks to start and Sasuke just enjoyed being near the other teen. The music from the festival drifted up to the two along with the happy cries of children and the shouts of people in the streets. Suddenly the sky lit as the first rocket was sent into the air exploding with a burst of color. Naruto's eyes lit up the light casting shadow's on his face but making his eyes shine more then Sasuke had ever seen before. His huge grin never left his face and Sasuke found himself staring at him more then the fireworks.

After a minute or so of the display Naruto started to shiver as the wind picket up sending chilly night air against his thin jacket clothed back. Sasuke smirked wrapping his arm around the surprised Naruto and pulling him closer. Sasuke wrapped his cloak around the both of them letting his body heat warm Naruto up faster. Naruto stared as Sasuke silently for a few moments before relaxing into his hold and going back to watch the display.

After the finally, a rainbow of colors and different kinds of fireworks, the people down in the town cheered and clapped and Naruto joined in though no one else would be able to hear him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto cheered and tightened his hold around the younger teen's waist. "Wasn't that beautiful Sasuke?" Naruto asked absentmindedly beaming up at his friend his blue eyes shinning in the darkness. "I've always liked," Naruto yawned interrupting his sentence before continuing, "fireworks."

Naruto cudled closer to Sasuke making the older teen blush and turn his head away. "We should get back before you pass out and Ino sends out the all the palace to find us." Naruto laughed softly nodding his head though he didn't want to leave the warmth of Sasuke's cloak or his side. Sasuke started to stand pulling Naruto up with him. After taking off his cloak Sasuke draped it around Naruto's shoulders to keep him warm despite Naruto's complaining.

"Sasuke, your going to catch a cold! What kind of nurse am I if I let my charge get sick?" Naruto whined as Sasuke ignored him heading to the tunnel into the palace. "Hey, Teme, don't ignore me!" Sasuke just smiled as he kept walking knowing that the blond would follow after him still. Naruto jogged after him a pout in his face and his arms crossed childishly. "Fine whatever, Teme."

They had made it out of the tunnel and were heading to the oak tree when barking from around the corner stopped them in their tracks. Akamaru charged from around the corner happily barking at them and without stopping his charge jumped onto Naruto knocking him into Sasuke before all three of them tumbled onto the grass Naruto on top of Sasuke and Akamaru on top of them both. Kiba came speeding from around the corner pure relief written on his face when he saw the two unharmed except from the large dog keeping them both pinned in the grass. "Ino, their over here!" Kiba yelled around the corner of the palace where Naruto figured Ino was.

Ino came running around the corner follow by Hinata, Kakashi, and Iruka. Kiba dragged the hyper Akamaru off Naruto where he had been assaulting the poor teen's face with a wet kisses and helped the blond up. Sasuke stood on his own rubbing his head where it had hit the hard ground. "I-Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting his teacher's eyes.

"He came a little before lunch to see how you were doing." Kakashi informed Naruto in a happy sing-song voice his eyes dancing with pure enjoyment and his smile clearly seen though the black mask.

Naruto spared a glance at his Iruke and instantly regretted it. Iruka's eyes were twitching clearing showing his pure anger and disappointment. Naruto braced himself for the yelling but was surprised when Sasuke stepping in front of the waiting blond. "It was my fault. I wanted to get out for awhile and Naruto insisted on telling someone but I wouldn't let him. So instead he insisted on coming with me just in case something happened." Sasuke said confidently knowing that no one would question him much about it.

Iruka seemed to calm down at Sasuke's words his eyes falling on Naruto. "Is that true Naruto?" Iruka asked crossing his arms and waiting with a vary patently like look on his face clearly reading 'tell the truth or you dead'.

Naruto looked away from Iruka's eyes not wanting to lie to the only person who had even been nice and caring to him despite what ever was wrong with the blond. "Iruka-sensei..." Naruto trailed off looking down at the ground like a scolded child. Iruka's face softened and after sparing a glance to Kakashi Iruka walked over to Naruto wrapping his arms around the boy.

"It's okay Naruto. We were just worried about you and Sasuke-san is all." Naruto nodded into Iruka's shouldered letting himself be hugged. "Now, Sasuke-san, if you don't mind I'm going to borrow Naruto for a little while. I'm sure Ino wants to talk to you anyway." Sasuke nodded watching as Iruka lead the blond away.

X

"So where did you guys run off to? Did you go elope?" Ino asked as they sat in on the couch in Sasuke's living room. Kiba was laying on his back on the floor in front of the small coffee table his hands under his head. One leg was bent upward making a triangle between it and the floor will the other one was crossed over it. Though Kiba was staring blankly at the ceiling all his attention was fixed on the conversation.

"We went out." Came Sasuke's simple reply his eyes focused on the unlit fireplace like it was the most interesting thing in the room which to him it might have been.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! We've known each other for how long now? Why wont you tell me?" Ino whined pouting at Sasuke. It had already been 15 minutes and Ino still hadn't gotten anything out of the raven haired teen. "If you don't tell me I'm sure Naruto will!"

Sasuke scowled knowing that she did have a point there because Naruto didn't know how to keep his mouth shut for more then 30 seconds. "We... We went to see my mother." Sasuke finally sighed out after a moment of intense silence.

Kiba sat up and Ino just stared at Sasuke like he had grown horns or something. "You went to her grave?" Kiba asked slowly as if he could believe his ears. It wasn't only that the king had forbid Sasuke from going anywhere near the graveyard it was also that Sasuke would completely lose himself at the vary mention of Mikoto's death.

"Are you okay?" Ino placed a worried hand on Sasuke's shoulder only to have him shrug it off.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped turning to give the girl a full out glare. "Why wouldn't I be? How the hell am I going to get any better with your two and everyone else in this damn place acting like I can't even sleep without the chance of being broken? Stop treating me like some kind of defective child." Sasuke turned away form Ino who's eyes had started to form tears and Kiba who looked like Sasuke had just killed his best friend.

"We just worry about you Sasuke.." Ino trailed off and Kiba's face darkened.

"Cech, whatever Sasuke. If you don't want us to treat you like a child maybe you should stop acting like one." Kiba growled at Sasuke standing up to face him. Sasuke glared at Kiba the tension in the room thickening.

Ino quickly jumped in between the two of them holding out her hands at both of them like a barrier. "Stop it both of you! Kiba, leave." Ino ordered when the dog boy started to protest Ino shot him a look that demanded obedience. Grumbling Kiba left and Ino turned to Sasuke not looking him in the eyes. "I know you feel strongly for Naruto, Sasuke, but next time you run off without telling anyone I wont be able to keep it form Itachi-sama... So if you want Naruto to stay here you need to be more careful." Without waiting for Sasuke to say anything Ino ran out of the room brushing past Naruto as he entered.

"What was that about Sasuke?" Naruto asked the older teen who had sat back down on the couch with a scowl. Naruto flopped down next to him ungracefully resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why it is that..." Sasuke trailed off looking away from Naruto a deep frown on his hansom face. Sasuke stood suddenly going into his room and leaving the door open for Naruto to follow if he wanted and Naruto did follow him. Sasuke sat down on his bed.

"What?" Naruto sat facing Sasuke sitting on his knees and leaning forward his weight resting on his arms.

"Why is it that the only who makes me feel real again, makes me feel like me life isn't just some twisted game, is you?" Sasuke asked turning his confused black eyes on Naruto's wide blue ones.

"Sasuke I-" Naruto started but Sasuke lent forward pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Naruto pressed forward his eyes sliding shut and his arms instantly wrapping around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth in a silent invitation. Sasuke's tongue entered Naruto's mouth both of them fighting for dominance before Sasuke won. Hungrily Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth as Naruto ran his hand's though Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pushed against Naruto with his body making the smaller boy fall back onto the bed braking their heated kiss to kiss down his jaw line and neck. Naruto let out a soft mew followed by a deep moan as Sasuke ran his tongue over the shell of his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

Naruto closed his eyes his mind suddenly going back to his and Iruka's conversation just a couple of minutes ago.

Xx

"Have you two done anything?" Iruka asked calmly having already gotten over the shock of find out about Naruto and Sasuke's growing relationship.

"W-what?" Naruto asked turning bright red and not looking his teacher in the eyes. "N-no we haven't."

"I think you should keep it that way Naruto. Sasuke-san isn't the most stable person and I'm sure Itachi-sama would like the thought of you two together." Iruka stated watching as Naruto's face changed from anger, to pain, then nothing. It turned completely blank as he turned to Iruka with a nod.

"Your right Iruka-sensei. I'll stop and tell Sasuke in the morning." Naruto's voice sounded so utterly emotionless and his eyes, normally swimming with emotions, were so empty that it made Iruka flinch on the inside and want to take back his words.

XxX

Naruto's eyes snapped open as Sasuke ran his hands under Naruto's shirt his finger tips dancing across the heated flesh and suddenly Naruto didn't care what Iruka or Itachi would think. All he wanted was Sasuke and for Sasuke to feel the same way. Sasuke was real, he made Naruto feel again, and he was all that Naruto wanted at the moment. Even if it wouldn't last long Naruto just wanted this one moment where he felt human and he felt loved. How could anything that felt so right be wrong anyways?

Xx (Cutting it off there sorry! My sister has a habit of being noise and getting into my things so anything more and I'll never hear the end of it. Sorry again!) Xx

Naruto woke to screams of pain and the smell of blood and fire. Panicking he searched the empty room for Sasuke only to find that he wasn't in Sasuke room where he had fallen asleep. Instead he was in his room but the piano was gone along with all the unfinished painting. In fact his bed was gone and Naruto had been lying on the floor fully dressed. Naruto Stood up slowly the screams still echoing from outside and inside the palace. Naruto crept over to the dark window peering outside it to find the city burning. The fire had already spread everywhere setting the entire city in the glow of destruction.

Spinning around Naruto charged into Sasuke's room to find it empty of everything including the raven haired teen. Panic rose in Naruto sending his mind reeling with thoughts of Sasuke lying dead somewhere covered in blood. A loud scream, closer then the others, came from somewhere inside the palace and Naruto ran out of Sasuke room intent of finding him and his other friends.

Unfortunately Naruto found Ino first. The unfortunate about finding her was that she wasn't only dead, oh no, her once beautiful face was completely burnt the skin bubbling and eye lids scorched shut. Her entire body was deformed the only way Naruto was able to tell it was her was by the ear rings she always wore and the purple dress. Naruto turned away from the sight gaging on bile that rushed into his throat and holding back tears, no amount of tears could save and already dead girl. Naruto ran from the body the smell of death following him as he tried to get away from it but everywhere he ran Naruto saw the bodies of the ones he loved. Burnt, bloodied, and horribly disfigured Naruto found his friends.

Naruto burst of out the palace's front doors tears freely running down his ask streaked face mixing with the salty tears and stinging his already red eyes. Naruto panted in front of the doors hands resting on his knees eyes tightly shut in a failed attempt from letting more tears fall. After taking a moment to catch his breath Naruto looked ahead at the walkway, the Sakura trees were burning, the fire from beyond the walls high enough to see over the tall walls, and the fountain's water ran red making the dragon and phoenix look like they were shedding bloody tears. Naruto's world seemed to spin around him as he focused on was the tall figure standing next to the statues of the fountain facing the crying statues.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto choked out taking a shaking step forward. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running forward to stand next to the fountain but Sasuke still didn't turn around. Swallowing his fear Naruto pulled himself onto the high ledge being careful not to slip into the blood below. "Damn it Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled wanting to get to the other teen but the sea of blood below warding him away. Finally Sasuke turned around slowly a soft smile dancing on his beautiful features as if he didn't notice all the chaos around them. Sasuke lifted his arms up, like he had before when he caught Naruto as he jumped out of the tree, and beckoned the blond forward.

Without hesitation Naruto jumped from the ledge flying across the red water and for a split second the fire of the trees behind him almost made it look like he had wings. Sasuke caught Naruto easily his arms wrapping around the blond as Naruto cried into his chest. After a moment of clinging to Sasuke like he was afraid that the other teen would disappeared Naruto looked up into black eyes just to make sure he was still there. Sasuke face turned into a vicious scowl as he suddenly pushed the blond away. "Who are you?" Thoughts words rung though Naruto's head as he slipped on the stone of the fountains tumbling into the sea of blood below. The last thing Naruto saw as Sasuke standing over him a demented smile on his features and the dark smoke above forming bat like wings around him.

Naruto gasped as he hit the water the metallic taste of the blood entering his open mouth filling his lungs with the deep red liquid. Dark water swirling around Naruto as he tried his best to reach the surface for air but unable to get anywhere. His lungs screamed in pain as his eyes burned from the effort to keep his eyes open and find the way out. Soon his energy left him and sliding his eyes shut Naruto relaxed into the warmth of the blood letting himself sink into nothingness.

Suddenly his body hit something hard and cold making his eyes jerk open expecting to see nothing but the dark water only to find himself face to face with a smirking Sasuke who was leaning over the side of his bed looking down on the startled blond. Naruto jumped hitting his head on Sasuke's forehead then shrinking back against the wall. Apparently he had fallen off the bed were he had been having a vary bad dream waking Sasuke in the process. "Itai!" Naruto whimpered rubbing his head small tears forming at the sides of his eyes.

"What the hell was that Dobe?" Sasuke snapped going to send a glare at the blond but stopping at the frighten look on his face. "W-What wrong?" Sasuke asked sliding off the bed to kneel in front the Dobe and wrapping the sheets around the shivering teen.

Naruto turned away his mind still processing that what had happened before wasn't real. It was a dream, no nightmare, that would never come true. "B-bad dream." Naruto choked out trying not the remember the dead faces of his friends then the vicious scowl of Sasuke's. The smell of smoke and death still clung to the air making Naruto want to throw up but he held back the urge.

"Sh, it's okay. Dreams can't hurt you Naruto. Come back to bed there is still a few hours until morning." Sasuke gently rubbed Naruto's shoulder reassuringly and Naruto let himself be led back to Sasuke's bed.

Naruto curled against Sasuke burring his face in the older teen's chest and deeply inhaling his sent to try and get rid of the smell of death and fire. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead muttering soothing words to the blond trying to get him to fall asleep. Soon Sasuke drifted away his deep breaths reassuring Naruto but no matter how head he tried he couldn't fall back asleep himself. When ever he closed his eyes he saw the crying statues, burning trees, and burnt corpses all around. When ever he realized he could still feel the smoke in his eyes or the thick warm blood surrounding him as he fell into nothingness. No there would be no more sleep for Naruto that night.

XxXx

That morning Naruto had slipped out of Sasuke's arms early heading over to his room to take a shower and change. he wasn't sure when Sasuke would be awake so he wanted to take this time to pull himself together. The smells had faded during the night and the images weren't as clear when Naruto closed his eyes but he could still fell everything and he could still clearing see Sasuke's angry face as the raven haired teen pushed him into the bloody water. 'Who are you?' still rung in Naruto's head making tears form at his eyes.

Sparing a glance at the sleeping teen Naruto slipped out of the room ignoring the pain in his lower back. After getting a change of clothes Naruto hoped in the shower letting the warm water relax his soar muscles and wash away all the thoughts of death. Eyes sliding shut Naruto let himself zone out feeling utterly relaxed and confident that the strange and frightening dream he had just gone though was nothing more then that. After a good 10 minutes of Naruto just standing there he started to wash his hair and body making sure there was no trace of his nightmare anywhere on his body.

Naruto stepped out of his shower rubbing a towel over his dripping hair before pulling on a plain pair of orange sweat pants and a lose white shirt. Kneeling in front of his bed Naruto pulled out the thick black book from before and flopped onto his bed with it. Naruto figured it would be another hours or so until Sasuke woke up giving him enough time to do some reading. With everything that had been happening Naruto hadn't gotten a chance to look at the book at all.

After bitting his thumb Naruto let it pool before a drop fell onto the book's cover instantly being absorbed into it. The book heated up like last time before bursting into flames and burning the title onto the cover. Naruto opened the tome once the fire died down and began to read where he had left off.

_The Uchihas were born from the dragons their element being fire and their eyes a cold black turning to blood red when angered. The Uzumaki family came from the phoenixes their element being wind and their hair golden like the sun and their eyes bluer then the sky above. At first the two families were afraid of their new appearances and many died from the confusion. That's when two young men stood up to take control. For the Uchihas the King's son took control having a few brave humans teach them how to live and in return the King's son thought the humans basic healing magic for their sick and wounded. The phoenixes didn't have as much help at first the brave young man who took control having no ties to the humans. They lived like animals using was little they knew of the land world to survive. _

_When the dragons took back their kingdom the now King went back to the land across the river to befriend the phoenixes but it didn't turn out as he had planed. The phoenixes, confused and scared, had become vicious to anyone other then their races it being the only way to maintain themselves. They were on the brink of extinction but the Uchiha King didn't want it to come to that. He worked for a vary long time to befriend the Uzumaki family until he thought them how to speak and helped them cultivate their wind magic. It took awhile but he helped them built a kingdom much like his own and the Wind country was born. The King of the Wind country and the King of the Fire became close friends and the two countries lived as allies for years as the both countries power grew._

_Soon other counties befriended them one being the Leaf and the other the Water. One powerful country, the Land of the Sand, refused to acknowledge the two countries preferring to build and changed the so called powers of the Fire and Wind country. Petty battles were waged between the three but it never became a all out war. For over a hundred years the battles were fought neither sides giving up._

_Suddenly though a demon appeared in the Wind country called the Kyubbi, the Nine-tailed fox, creating destruction and chaos in the land. The Wind country was forced to withdraw from the battles to protect it's land from being destroyed and the Fire country withdrew asking the Leaf and the Water for help but only the Leaf country answered with tropes and weapons. The Water preferred to send aiding though money, It being a peaceful trading country._

Naruto's eyes shot up from the book as his door opened and Sasuke stepped in his smirk fading when he saw the book. "H-how did you..?" Sasuke started to say as Naruto sat up from where he had been laying on his stomach. "It's only suppose to work when a Uchiha uses it.." Sasuke didn't sound angry at Naruto only a little surprised and confused about the book reveling it's self for the other teen.

"I-I don't know why it works for me.." Sasuke picked of the book flipping to the cover to see the title. His face darkened as he opened the book back up reading a few lines before shutting it completely. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed one lags tucked under himself and the other hanging off the side. "It's different from what's show to me..." Sasuke muttered as the title faded the pages turning blank again. Bringing the book up to his lips Sasuke blew lightly on the cover before throwing it hard across the room.

The black leather book stopped in mid air, only a foot away, and it started to spin in place. The cover flipped open the pages turning wildly as a mini tornado formed around the floating tome making the sheets on the piano and easels flap and the sheet music start to fly around. Suddenly the book closed the tornado forming in one place, much like the fire had, and made it's way over the over to make the title.

Sasuke reached out grabbing the book before it fell and showing the cover to the amazed Naruto. Instead of Uzumaki it read Uchiha in silver lettering instead of gold. "This book was made a vary long time ago when Magic was still practiced openly and was still vary powerful. Only the elements fire and wind or the blood of a Uchiha or Uzumaki can open it."

Naruto nodded gently taking the book from Sasuke and opening it to the first pages. "But why are the elements reversed? The Uchiha's element is fire yet fire opens the Uzumaki side.."

"It was to show the bond between the two families. No one else should be able to open it but maybe you have some Uzumaki blood and that's why it opened for you." Naruto nodded accepting that theory. "I noticed it right way after seeing you for the second time that you look like one. The blond hair and blue eyes. That's why I took it old thing out again to read about what happened to them.."

"I've never heard of them or the Wind country before and I haven't gotten vary far so what did happen to them?" Naruto asked absent mindedly as he traced his fingers of the name on the title.

"The entire Kingdom was destroyed by the Kyuubi a little over 13 years ago. The last of the Uzumaki blood line either died or fled when the capitol fell along with the King." Sasuke looked away from Naruto's slightly pained face. He finally found out that he might have family then that only hope was shattered by Sasuke's words.

"What about you guys? The Fire country and the Wind country are allies so didn't you try to help?" Naruto asked trying hard to keep the accusing tone out of his voice and failing miserably.

"We did but the Sand attacked while most of our troupes were fighting the Kyuubi. We had to pull back in order to save our country from being destroyed too."

Naruto reopened the book flipping though it until he got to the part about the Kyuubi. "What happened to the fox demon?" Naruto asked while reading about how Kyuubi had been too powerful and overcame the all the Wind countries defenses.

Sasuke would look Naruto in the eyes not wanting to tell him how they got rid of the demon. "The King, my Father, talked to The Wind King telling him of a way to seal the Kyuubi in the only way possible but... It took a human sacrifice. The sacrifice had to be the closet living member of the casters family. Since Kayaku's, the King, family had all but died in the battle the only one left was his son."

Naruto's eyes widened as his mind raced though all the information Sasuke had just given him. "He wouldn't would he? Kill his own son?"

Sasuke shook his head no turning to look at Naruto with burning eyes. "No he had to seal the Kyuubi inside his only son. To save his Country and all the people he loved he had to condemn his only son to the life of an outcast, a monster. In the process of sealing the Kyuubi in that poor boy Kayaku died. And my Father," Sasuke scowled venom laced in every word. "He didn't tell Kayaku that the sealing would kill him. Kayaku only agreed to sealing the Kyuubi inside his son because he thought that afterwards he's be able to protect him from the hatred of the people who feared the demon fox inside. He died thinking he was doing the right thing and all my Father did was murder an entire family."

Naruto hadn't noticed the tears forming in his eyes as Sasuke spoke of people he didn't even know and also at such hatred Sasuke had for his father. "W-where is Kayaku's son now?" Naruto asked the older teen curiosity taking over his sadness.

"You don't get it? Kayaku's son is-" Sasuke was cut off as Ino burst though the door a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Sasuke! Tsunade-sama is back! She came back early to take care of you." Sasuke's eyes widened as said woman appeared in the door way a soft smile on her face.

"Hello Sasuke," Tsunade's eyes traveled over to Naruto her golden eyes widening at the sight of the blond. "Naruto right?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly at the women all thoughts of Kayaku and the Kyuubi gone. _'If she's back... What happens to me?'_

XxXxXx

I'm so sorry it took so long to get out! I've been having trouble getting on the computer to write n'stuff but I wont bore you with my excuses. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can so please be patient with me! And if you really want me to update faster review to make me a happy panda who wants to write lots and lots! .

**Next Chapter:** King dies! (for real this time), Sasuke freaks out, Naruto leaves, and more Sasuke freaking out!


	8. Too in Love

AH! I'm so vary sorry for taking so long to update both my stories! School has kept be busy and my birthday came and went (I'm now officially 16 . ) Gomen again for not updating! I'll try to do better once all the hectic school stuff is over... At least I hope so. .

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, rape, abuse, death, angst, OOC, and a little self mutilation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto charters.**

**Main Pairing: Sasu/Naru Yay!**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: When you're too in love to let it go**

**XxXxXx**

_"People don't behave the way they should; they behave the way they do."_

-Jim Beaubien and Karen Caesar

**XxXxXx**

To say it hadn't been awkward at first would be like saying it was only a bit warm on the hottest day of a California summer. Sasuke sat on the couch with Tsunade talking along with Ino who was sitting on the floor. Naruto stood off to the side listening to their words and answering questions half hearted. His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts that he really didn't want to think about right at that moment but they all went back to the same thing. 'If she's back then what about me? Is Itachi going to fire me.' Of course Naruto knew the answer to that question. Itachi had made it clear a number of times they had run into each other in the halls that he didn't like the blond boy much.

"So, Naruto's been taking care of you Sasuke?" Tsunade asked giving a glance to the silent blond standing against the wall. "You seem to be doing much better that I would have thought. If I had known I wouldn't have come back so early."

Naruto gave her a weak smile unable to look her in the eyes. Sasuke, seeing Naruto distress easily, quickly changed the subject. "Ino, why don't you and Naruto go get some tea?" Sasuke asked knowing Ino already noticed Naruto's lack of being... Well Naruto like.

"Oh, sure. We will be right back." Ino dragged the silent blond form the room and turned on him the second they were out of sight. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Ino." Naruto tried to smile but failed miserably so instead he turned away. "We got to go get that tea."

"Naruto don't tell me nothing when it's obviously something and that something isn't nothing at all." Ino said confusingly as she walked beside the taller blond. "What I mean is I know something is bothering you so there is no point in denying it Naruto."

Naruto heaved a great sigh not wanting to talk about if but knowing Ino would get it out of him sooner or later. "It's just that if Tsunade is back then... What does that mean for me? I know my job was only temporary but I really like it here. I don't want to leave."

"Well you wont have to Naruto. You can work in the kitchens or the garden if you want. That way you'll be able to see Sasuke when ever your not busy or when ever he wants to see you." Ino gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Itachi-sama wont mind it as long as you do your job."

The little bit of hope that had started to grown in Naruto's chest was squashed out by the name Itachi. "Hmph, I don't think Itachi-sama wants me around any long then what's needed." Naruto muttered low enough for Ino only Ino be able to hear it.

"What?" She started to ask only for Hinata to run into them from around a corner sending Naruto crashing into Ino who in turn fell into a wall with a loud 'thump'. "Itai!"

"Ano.. S-sorry Ino-chan I didn't mean to.." Naruto help Ino up as the blond girl rubbed her hurt shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hinata I'm use to it by now." Ino smiled only for it to drop the moment she saw Hinata worried look. "What happened?"

"Ano... The King... Ano.. H-He wants to see Sasuke-sama right away." Hinata looked at the ground blushing furiously. "T-The doctor says that he isn't going to last much longer."

Without speaking Ino ran for Sasuke's rooms Hinata and Naruto following closely behind her. Though normally Naruto could run faster then Ino, and everyone except Kiba, when ever it came to something bad happening or it had something to do with her friend Ino seemed to fly across the ground instead of just running. Naruto almost couldn't keep up with the girl and it was a minute after she arrived at Sasuke's living room did Naruto finally catch up.

Ino was panting against the wall when Naruto sprinted though the door Hinata soon appeared and collapsed next to Naruto using his shoulder to hold herself up. It was a long way from the kitchens, down on the other side of the house, to where Sasuke's rooms were.

Sasuke had jumped up when Ino had entered the room Tsunade joining him when the other two had burst though the door. "S-Sasuke, Your father." Was all Ino could stutter out and after she got control of herself she continued. "Your Father wants to see you now... It doesn't look good."

What little color was in Sasuke's face drained away imminently and what control he seemed to have gained over the past couple of weeks started to break. "Sasuke stay calm." Tsunade commanded putting a strong hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke calmed down a little but his heart was still beating wildly in his chest. "Naruto, go get his stress and heart medicine." Naruto nodded leaving to go get the said pills.

"I'm okay." Sasuke said coldly turning away from the group. "Lets just get this over with." Naruto came back handing the little cup of pills to Tsunade who gave them to Sasuke. He glared at her but took the pills knowing that if he didn't the abnormally strong woman would make him.

Sasuke left the room Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, and the still tired Hinata following after him. "Sasuke you know he wont mean anything he says right? It's the disease.. It makes him delusional." Ino said trying to reassure him but failing as Sasuke completely ignored the girl.

They walked in silence after that. Since the King lived on the other side of the palace, as far from Sasuke as possible Naruto noticed, it took them awhile the reach him. The sitting area was large, much bigger then Sasuke's, and richly decorated compared to Sasuke who didn't like a lot of things in his rooms. Two guards were standing on ether side of a door where Naruto figured was were Fugaku was.

Sarutobi came out of the room a grim look on his face when he saw the group. "He doesn't have much time left I'm afraid." The old man addressed Sasuke but everyone was listening intently. "A few hours at the most so you'd better go in now Sasuke. Only three at a time so Ino and Naruto may accompany you if you want." Sasuke nodded silently walking to the door. After a deep breath Sasuke entered followed closely by the silent Ino and Naruto.

The room was dark the only light coming form a small desk lamp on the other side of the room. A Large bed sat in the middle of the room light curtains drawn in around it so only the silhouette could be seen of the King.. Sasuke was the only one to walk up to the bed Ino holding Naruto back with her. Sasuke bowed deeply and Ino knelt pulling Naruto down with her onto the ground. Naruto followed her lead as she bowed from the floor.

"You may rise." A hushed whisper came form the bed and it was only then that they lifted back up. "As you know I'm not going to last the night." The weak voice of Fugaku said.

"Father..." Sasuke started but the King cut him off.

"Don't call me that! I don't know how a demon like you could have come from some one as pure as your mother but you are not my son." Anger flared in Naruto at the King's words but Ino just put a hand on his shoulder to stop the blond form doing anything. Ino was shaking her head when Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"You were the one who killed her I know it! Your a demon Sasuke and you will always be that. The blood of demons runs though your veins stronger then any of the other Uchihas." Fugaku started to cough violently and after a few seconds got control of himself "This is all your fault. This curse that all Uchiha's have. Your brother will get it and you will get it too just like everyone before us. Forced to die a decrepit old man with a demon murderer as a son."

"I.." Sasuke looked away his resolve breaking with every word. "My fault... I killed her.. No I didn't kill her.. I'm not a demon! I'm not a...' Sasuke went ridged his eyes wide and his breaths coming as heavy pants.

"Open the curtains. I wish to look at the one who murdered my wife." Fugaku barked venom laced with every word. The curtains were opened and behind them sat a hard looking man. His eyes were a bloody red, from the sickness Naruto would learn later, and his skin sickly pale and cracked. Bloody bandages were wrapped around Fugaku's arms and part of his face. He looked beyond sick and more then dead. Naruto knew that the man must be in a lot of pain but all Naruto could feel was sick pleasure at seeing him that way.

The bloody eyes traveled from Sasuke to Ino until they fell upon Naruto's angry blue eyes. It seemed all the anger drained from Fugaku's face replaced by sick fear for the blond. "N-no... Why is it here? It shouldn't be here!" The man moaned in pain tightly shutting his eyes. When he opened them again trails of blood were sliding down his cheeks. Naruto then noticed

that his eyes weren't red. They were black stained red from blood that spilled out of them. "You've come to kill me? To get revenge just like he always said. I'll be murdered by the Monster who killed thousands. Both of you are monsters, demons! You and that... That thing!" Fugaku pointed at the surprised Naruto who was backing into a dark corner.

When Sasuke looked upon his father is resolve broke at the sight of the blood. He finally snapped the short calm he had been in shattering like glass around him. Sasuke fell to his knees screaming in pain as he heart gave a violent shutter and staring at his hands like something no one else could see was covering them. Naruto watched horrified as Sasuke shook on his knees staring at his hands while screaming. Suddenly Sasuke started tearing at his temples with his nails like there was something inside that he wanted out. More dark red blood appeared from the deep scratches on the sides of his head and cheeks. Fugaku laughed menacingly from his bed yelling that the demon was finally showing its self.

Ino tried to pull Sasuke's hands away but with more strength then what seemed possible she was flung away by Sasuke. Sasuke started to scoot back like there was something horrible in front of him that he didn't want to see and Naruto could only guess what horrors Sasuke's frail mind was showing him. Sasuke hit the wall with a loud 'thump' then he started to throw himself against it over and over again. Naruto stood rooted in the spot as Tsunade burst in panic written on her face.

Sasuke tried and failed to push the woman away as Tsunade pinned him to the wall. Her hands glowed green for a second as she put them on either side of the struggling Sasuke's head. After a few long seconds Sasuke's struggles slowed down until he completely stopped moving save for heavy breaths. Tsunade let him go the now sleeping raven haired teen falling gently to the floor.

Hinata was helping Ino to her feet a dark red burn on her shoulder where Sasuke had touched her. Tsunade went over to Ino to look over the burn with a frown. "It's getting more powerful. I'm not sure how long I can keep him under control." Tsunade muttered to the girl while healing her arm with a pale white light. "Naruto take Sasuke to his room and get headache medicine ready. He's going to have a vary strong one once he wakes up."

Naruto, now snapped out of his daze, nodded picking up the fallen teen and taking him out. "You'll see. You'll all see it in time! He's a demon. Nothing but a blood thirsty fiend! He'll kill us all!" Naruto could still hear Fugaku's words all the way to Sasuke's room.

"No... Naruto's not a monster." Sasuke muttered in his fevered sleep once the blond put him down on the bed making a sad smile appear on Naruto's face.

"I'm not to sure myself." Naruto whispered leaving the room to get the medicine Tsunade had told him about.

X

A few hours later Naruto sat in the living room his legs up to his chest and his head resting on them. He was staring at the floor but Naruto's blue eyes were unfocused to the point that he wasn't really seeing what he was looking at.

_"Monster!"_

_"Your a filthy demon!"_

_"We don't want your kind in our village!"_

Naruto kept hearing the voices of the angry people in his mind seeing their faces as they rocks and stones at him until he ran from the village all together. Now after finding a place he thought he might be able to stay in it happened all over again. Monster. He was nothing but a monster.

"Are you okay?" Came Tsunade's voice from behind him and Naruto nodded. Soon she was around the couch and sitting down. "Was that your first time seeing one of Sasuke's episodes?"

Naruto nodded again no saying anything to the woman. "I see you don't want to talk but... I think you'll feel better if you did." Naruto shook his head from side to side still not opening his mouth. If he did Naruto knew that he would tell her everything and end up breaking down. "That... That wasn't the first time someone had called you that? A monster."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade sighed heavily. "I know monsters and trust me.. You aren't one but if you want some reassurance here." Tsunade pulled a pale green stone from underneath her low cut shirt and took it off. "This stone is vary special. See if anyone, like say a monster, touches it it turns red and burns that person. Here try it on." Without waiting for an answer Tsunade slipped the stone over the bewildered Naruto's head.

Suddenly it burst out with pure white light filling the enter room and blinding Naruto. Once the light disappeared the stone faded from green to a blue that matched Naruto's eyes. "I knew it." Tsunade smiled as Naruto jumped up glaring at her.

"Knew what?" He demanded not liking that she had tricked him.

"That your-" Sasuke suddenly burst though the door with a scowl that turned into a look of pure relief when he saw Naruto.

"Dobe, your alright?" He asked making Naruto smile at him.

"Of course, Teme! Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto gave him a peace sing that for anyone else would have looked beyond idiotic but Naruto pulled it off as being cute.

"Just... I strange dream is all."

Sarutobi and Itachi suddenly appeared in the door way their faces grim. Well Sarutobi's face was grim and Itachi look how he always did. "The King has passed away."

At those five words the whole room seemed to freeze like time had stopped. Ino, who had quietly been stilling in a corner, seemed to have gone frightfully pale her wide blue eyes staring at nothing and everything at once. Sasuke seemed to have gone blank and everything seemed surreal. They all knew it had been coming but the fact that it had actually happened seemed almost impossible. Everything was deathly silent in the room not even the sounds of the occupant's breathing could be heard.

The first thing to break the silence was Ino sudden gasp for breath as if she hadn't been breathing at all in those long moments. Suddenly everything burst back to life in a flash like all the paused time suddenly burst back to life and was set on fast forward to recover lost minutes.

Sasuke faltered staggering and Naruto ran to catch him before he collapsed but it never came as Sasuke regained his balance by grabbing the couch. Ino suppressed tears covering his face with her hands to muffle broken sobs. Sarutobi explained to the recovered Sasuke and worried Tsunade that the funeral would be in a couple of days as the Leaf and Water's leaders were coming to pay respects.

Kiba burst though the door with Hinata after hearing the news, from said girl, about what had happened only a few hours time earlier. From the sight of Ino sobbing on the floor and Sarutobi he knew that Fugaku had died. Naruto was surprised to see Kiba's face contort with grief before the ran to Ino wrapping his arms around his friend in a comforting hug. Hinata, being the shy and sweet girl she was, broke down where she was standing to cry into her arms.

x

Naruto was dumb struck by the amount from sadness that over came the room at the announcement of the passing of the king. From what Naruto had seen earlier he hadn't been that nice of a man at all but Naruto would learn later that wasn't entirely true. From what he could see at the moment all he figured at the man, who had called his own son a demon, must have done something right in him life how ever small it might have been.

After Sarutobi left having business to take care of and the initial shook had worn off everyone gathered around the living room talking in hushed whispers.

"So..." Naruto started wanting to hear about the things that had made all these strong people care over. "What was he like. I don't know anything about him but form what I'm seen, and read he didn't seem... Well." Naruto didn't want to offend anyone in the room so he shut up trying to put his words right.

"He didn't seem vary nice at first." Ino whispered only a few tears had managed to slip down her face before. "When I first met him I thought he was the meanest person in the world. He was always to hard on Sasuke about his studies and he never seemed satisfied no matter how hard Sasuke tired to please him." Kiba nodded in agreement at Ino's words at she spook remembering it all too clearly. "But then I really looked closely and saw that in his own small way he had been approaching of Sasuke the entire time. He just didn't show it as openly as others."

Sasuke looked away as his thoughts strayed to when he was younger. Just the smallest smile from his Father had been enough to make Sasuke feel like he was the smartest and most talented person in the world. Fugaku had been vary proud of his son he just didn't know how to show it at the time.

"But what how he acted before?" Naruto asked curiously but cautiously not wanting to upset anyone. "Why did he say all those things to Sasuke?"

Ino opened her mouth but found that the words wouldn't come. Thankfully Tsunade decided that she would explain to Naruto. "Fugaku-sama was a vary serious disease which is mainly found in the Uchiha blood line." Tsunade sighed before continuing "The Uchiha's have a gift called the Sharingan that gives them a large amount of different powers, I wont go into details, but it also becomes a curse for them. It causes deterioration of the eyes which spreads to the brain and in most cases causes hallucinations to the victim. In rare cases, ones where the Mangekyo Sharingan as been activated, which is vary difficult to active , the eyes produce and acid like poison which spreads though the entire body eating the skin. Though there are only a handful of cases where that has been recorded Fugaku being one of them."

"So him saying all those things.. He really didn't mean it?" Naruto asked hopefully his eyes glancing to Sasuke who sat beside him. "How is the Mang-whatever-thingy activated?" Naruto asked after getting a slight nod from Tsunade.

"No one knows exactly but there are many rumors about it. It has untold power and only the Kings in the past have been able to reach it. None of the sub families have ever had a recorded case of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sasuke snorted making everyone give him strange looks or surprise. "I'm going to sleep so you guys need to leave. I don't like you all hanging around so much." Was all he said before getting off the couch and leaving to his room.

Everyone filtered out most still having work to do and Tsunade needing to talk to Itachi about some things. After they all had left Naruto stood awkwardly in living room wondering what to do. He still had so many questions that needed answering and he was still vary worried about Orochimaru not appearing lately. It was starting to bother the blond making him think that the snake man was up to something. Naruto sighed heavily glaring at the wall. Of course he was up to something. When wasn't he?

Suddenly Sasuke's door opened making Naruto jump ten feet in the air. "Are you just going to stand there all day or what?" Sasuke asked as he lent against the door way his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke but it didn't meet his eyes. "Why? You miss me?" Naruto teased bounding over the the raven haired teen.

XxXxXx (Some adult content N'stuff! Skip this part if you don't want to read it!) XxXxXx

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered turning away with Naruto following behind him muttering obscenities under his breath and shutting the door.

"Stupid Teme you didn't answer me." Naruto grinned as Sasuke turned to give him a bored look. "So.. Hm? Did ya?"

Sasuke didn't answer instead he grabbed a fistful of a surprised Naruto's shirt pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Naruto automatically wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling the taller boy closer his eyes sliding shut.

Like last time Iruka's words flashed into Naruto's mind and again he didn't care what anyone else thought about them. Nothing else seemed to matter except Sasuke and for him to be closer then ever before. Sasuke push Naruto forcefully against the door as he started to attack the other teen's neck. Naruto but his lip to keep from making any noise as Sasuke snaked his hand up Naruto's shirt running his cool fingers over the heated flesh.

Naruto heard the french doors open from the other room and Ino's cheerful voice found them announcing that she had brought them dinner. Sasuke paused what he was doing for a minute looking into Naruto's fearful eyes. Sasuke sent Naruto a wicked smile and started attacking Naruto's neck again as one of his hands slid down into Naruto's sweat pants.

Naruto bit back a moan as he heard Ino open his bedroom door looking for them before it shut again. Sasuke's hand squeezed Naruto's erection while the other hand pulled off the blond teen's shirt. With a wet tongue Sasuke attacked Naruto's nipples and Naruto let out a soft gasp his head banging loudly against the door as he threw it back. He could hear Ino on the other side of the door only feet away.

Naruto felt his sweat pants slide down and Sasuke shift next to him. Naruto's eyes slided shut tightly one ginger crammed in his mouth as he bit down to keep from screaming out. Naruto knew Sasuke was on his knees in front of him. He knew what was coming but it still came as a shook when Naruto felt Sasuke's mouth on him. It seemed the raven haired teen was doing everything possible the break Naruto and it was working.

The world when hazy and losing himself completely Naruto let a low moan escape his lips as he felt all his blood rushing downwards. Sasuke moved his mouth faster over Naruto's member making the blond pant and gasp uncontrollably. Naruto tried to buck his hips but Sasuke forced them against the door roughly. Naruto didn't registered the loud thud when he was pushed harder against the door or when he was gasping out Sasuke's name while trying, in vain, to keep himself together.

"Nm... S-Sasuke... Nn S-st.." Naruto managed out which only made the older teen to smirk against him. "I'm... S-sasuke!" Naruto screamed out before coming in the raven's mouth and slumping against the door. He vaguely hear Ino running from the next room the the squeaking of the french doors as the opened and closed again.

A vary red faced Ino ran into Tsunade on her way out and quickly redirected the woman saying "Their both sleeping, you know it's been a vary... Um.. Hard day and all."

Naruto glowered at a self satisfied Sasuke but instead of saying anything the blond pulled up his pants and left of the living room intent on eating food Ino had left there. Sasuke followed intent on having a little more fun.. Most likely on the couch.

Xx

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he lent against the older teen idly playing with a lose string on his pants.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered his eyes closed as a loud yawn escaped his lips.

Naruto stared at the ceiling wondering weather he should ask or not but curiosity was getting the better of him. "How do you activate the special eye-thingy your father had?" Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen slightly against Naruto a frown on his face. "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering." Naruto added hastily not wanting to upset Sasuke.

"You have to kill your best friend. Father practically killed his best friend, the King of the Wind country, and Itachi killed his best friend, though it was an accident, when he was 13." Naruto stayed silent his mind spinning with unpleasant thoughts.

"You don't have it do you?" Naruto asked timidly afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well my best friends growing up was Ino and Kiba and since their both alive I guess not." Sasuke said trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. They fell into silence that was neither awkward or comfortable until Sasuke finally spoke. "We should go to bed." Naruto just stood so Sasuke could get up and followed him out of the living room.

XxX

Two day's later everyone was getting ready for the funeral of the King. Sakura and her parents were to arrive in an hour's time and a little while after that they were all going to the graveyard for the surface. Sasuke sat in his room with Naruto looking gloomier then usual while doing his best to hide it.

"You feeling okay?" Naruto asked as Sasuke buttoned his plain black dress shirt.

"Hn."

"It's okay if you feel a little up set you know. He was your Father after all."

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"Can you sing for me?" Sasuke wasn't looking at the blond but he could feel the other's surprised look and grin. "Anything will do... Just sing."

Naruto turned away from the raven haired teen to look out the window. "Sure Sasuke."

_Straight on this long, continuing road there is surely something to believe in  
Like a traveler in the midst of the wind I have my eyes on the northern sky_

_The passionate feelings that were beginning to vanish  
Once again sway in radiance in my chest_

_I don't want the tears to spill as so not to lose to my weaker self  
In eyes holding only an unadorned spirit there are great, unseen wings_

_I open my arms while singing to embrace the perpetuity of time to be tied to life  
Straight on this long, continuing road there is surely something to believe in_

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he stood beside him his black eyes never leaving Naruto's slightly grinning face. His voice was sweet maybe a little girly even and it was nothing like Sasuke had ever heard before. It was haunting just like the song he just sang and the one before that.

"Where did you learn that song?" Sasuke found himself asking while wondering why it had sounded so familiar to him.

"I-I don't know. I only slightly remember someone singing it to me when i was younger. A woman who's eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen but everything else is blank." Naruto shrugged having already come to terms with the face that he's never remember his past. Sasuke reached his hand up to trace a slim finger down Naruto's tanned face. "It's the only thing I remember... It makes me wonder if she was my mother..."

"No Naruto your M-" Sasuke started but just then the door opened and Sakura ran in tears already forming at her eyes.

"S-Sasuke... Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Sakura said as Sasuke's hand fell down to his side.

"No, what is it Sakura?" Sasuke gritting out trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Sakura skipped forward trying to put on a happy face and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's arm. "I was wondering if you were okay... Hi Naruto!"Sakura added brightly smiling at Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned at the green eyes girl. "Is it time to go?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I came to get you. Ino was going to but I decided to for her. It took a lot of arguing for me to talk her into it. She said I might walking in on something or whatever."

Naruto turned bright ran but luckily Ino walking in distracting Sakura and giving him time to regain himself. Sasuke threw Naruto a smirk as Ino and Sakura started to fight.

"I told you I was going to get them. It's my job!" Ino growled and Sakura stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"You should take a vacation. God knows your skin needs a little sun." Sakura teased her arms still wrapped tightly around Sasuke's arm.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Naruto asked sheepishly trying to break up the fighting.

"Well we would be leaving already if Sakura hadn't gotten in the way."

"Hey! You need to remember who your talking to, Ino-pig!"

"What? A selfish pampered Princess?" Ino crossed her arms mockingly and glaring at the pink haired girl who glared back.

A few insults and a death glare match later they finally managed to get down to the carriages and out of the palace walls. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura shared a carriage together. Ino because Naruto asked her to and Naruto because Sasuke said he wouldn't get in without him. Sakura sat with her arms still around Sasuke's arm like it was surgically linked. Naruto sat by Ino talking lightly with them all but mostly casting glanced other to where Sakura still clung to Sasuke.

"Sakura if you don't let go of my arm soon it's going to fall off." Sasuke finally muttered after the hundredth look from Naruto.

"Oh, sorry.." Sakura reluctantly removed her arms from Sasuke's and sat up straight.

It wasn't long before they reached the graveyard and everyone filed out. There were already a lot of people form the gates waiting to be let in by the guards who where stationed there for the funeral. Naruto followed Sasuke thought the gates along with Sakura, and Ino. Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi and a few select others who had come in different carriages followed them.

They stood on top of the small hill where Mikoto was buried and where Fugaku was going to be buried everyone else who came to watch and pay respects were at the bottom. It seemed like thousands of people had come for the funeral each holding a single white rose. Naruto noticed that Itachi wasn't among them and wondered vaguely why he wasn't there.

Naruto stood between Sasuke and Ino in front of the closed casket as the priest said his words about how a great king Fugaku was and how his parting will be missed by them all. The sun beat down on them being covered by lazy clouds every once and awhile and a warm breeze blew lazily across their faces.

After the priest was finished everyone on the hill put their flowers on the coffin one by one Starting with Sasuke. Then the coffin was lowering into the ground and slowly covered with dirt.

People slowly started to filter out of the graveyard until only Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura was let. "You guys go on ahead." Sasuke told them and when they hesitated Sasuke added more firmly, "Now." Ino, Sakura, and Naruto all started to leave but Sasuke's arms grabbing Naruto's sleeve made him stop. "Not you."

Sakura gave them both a strange look before she followed Ino down the steps and over the bridge. Once he knew they were gone Sasuke pulled Naruto into a gentle kiss that ended as quickly as it started. Sasuke knelt in between both his parent's graves staring at the freshly dug dirt. "What happens when someone dies?"

Naruto frowned at the sudden question keeling next to Sasuke while thinking. "I don't know but I think that that person's soul joins the ones it loved if they already passed away if not then they look after the ones they love who are still trapped here on earth."

They were silent for awhile as Sasuke thought on Naruto's words. "Mother told me once that... When someone dies on a rainy day, like when she died, the earth is crying over that loss and wished that person to keep protecting her and the loved ones of that person. When someone dies on a clear sunny day, like now, the earth is glade that the suffering of that soul is over and that that person can once again be with it's precious person." Sasuke could picture his Mother when she told him that so long ago. They had been in the room Naruto sleeps back when it was for painting.Mikoto was sitting at the piano a sad sort of smile on her face as she pulled the crying 6-year-old Sasuke into her arms. It was the day his Grandmother had died. For some reason it didn't hurt to think about Mikoto anymore and vaguely Sasuke wondered why.

"Then I want to die on a sunny day." Naruto said a small sad smile on his usually grinning face. "I don't want the earth or anyone to cry over my death. I'm not worth it the tears of my precious people."

Sasuke was stunned by Naruto's words but before he could say anything Naruto stood brushing off his pants. "Come on Sasuke-teme. We should get back before Ino starts to worry."

As they walked back down the hill Sasuke glanced back and did a double take. He could have sworn he saw his Father there with his strong arms wrapped around Mikoto's shoulders one of his rare smiles on his face but when he looked back no one was there.

"Oi, come on Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's hand warm hand grabbed Sasuke's pulling him along.

When they reached the carriage Sakura immediately latched herself onto Sasuke dragging him into a seat next to her. The ride back as faster then before as most of the traffic of people leaving the funeral had already thinned out.

"Um... Sakura-chan if you don't mind me asking... What's your relationship with Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously as they came to a slow stop at the palace. Ino gave Naruto a worried glance and Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Oh, you don't know? Where betrothed to be married." Sakura said happily unaware of Naruto's suddenly pale look. He felt like something had closed around his heart painfully squeezing it. Naruto jumped from the carriage as it stopped before anyone else could say anything quickly walking towards the door.

"Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you we're not getting married?" Sasuke growled as Ino nervously left after Naruto.

"B-but Sasuke I love you. I don't care that my parents don't want us to get married anymore." Sakura pouted ignoring Sasuke's death glare. Sasuke left running after the blond and ignoring Sakura's calls.

"Naruto. Naruto stop!" Sasuke yelled pulling the younger teen to a halt by grabbing the black dress shirt he had borrowed from Sasuke.

"Let go of me Sasuke before you make a scene." Naruto said coldly jerking himself away.

"What Sakura said isn't true anymore. She just wont let it go." Sasuke tried to explain but Naruto wasn't listening to him.

"Sasuke just drop it okay? It doesn't matter. Iruka-sensei told me not to get involved. I just should have listened to him." Naruto said mostly to himself panic rising in his voice but was quickly replaced by a cold emotionless voice. "I was just so stupid to think that maybe you felt something for me."

Stunned Sasuke stared at Naruto's blank blue eyes. "Naruto I-" Sasuke's started but he was at a loss of what to say. Naruto turned away darting into the palace and away from Sasuke's shocked face.

"Ino... Do they?" Sakura asked Ino as they stood and watched Naruto run away.

"Yes," Ino replied sighing and rubbing her temples.

"I messed up didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

XxXx

Naruto was running blindly and for how long he didn't know. Somehow Naruto thought that if he kept running that maybe when he stopped everything would be the like it was before. Of course he knew better then that. You can't change the past and Naruto knew that only too well.

Naruto burst though the doors leading to the garden in the back of the palace and collapsed onto his knees breathing harshly. Naruto's eyes were tightly shut one hand over his rapidly beating heart and the other over his eyes like he was shielding them from the sun. Some one cleared his throat and Naruto shakily looked into the bored face of Itachi.

"Oh, Um.. I'm sorry..." Naruto muttered getting onto his feet but keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. "I'll just go.."

"Stop." Itachi's voice was demanding and emotionless as he walked around Naruto towards the door. "I need to speak with you. Follow me."

Itachi down a hallway the he had never been down before to where Naruto knew was his office. Opening a dark mahogany door Itachi swept in wordlessly leaving Naruto no choice but to follow him. Itachi sat behind the desk nodding his head to one of the chairs in front of it in a soundless demand for Naruto to sit which the blond did.

"Now, Naruto, I want you to know that I've found out that you've been working for Orochimaru who use to be my Father's adviser. I also know about Orochimaru's plans even though you may not know the full detail of them." Naruto went pail knowing what all this meant. "Sai has informed me, yes Sai has been working for me ever since he became my assistant, that you've only been working for Orochimaru because you've been forced to."

Naruto was stunned by all this information and it also didn't seem to make any sense to him. Sai joining Itachi? It didn't seem possible because the curse seal that both of them had made it impossible to reveal Orochimaru's secrets unless he died. Naruto wondered how Sai managed to over come that.

"Now I only want one thing from you Naruto. You have to leave the palace and never see or talk to my brother again." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Itachi narrowed his eyes and that one little thing shut Naruto up. "If you don't then I'll be forced to take extreme measures. Are you sure Sasuke will still want you after he hears why your here in the first place and I tell him about all the things you've done while working for Orochimaru? Orochimaru was the one you killed Mikoto, yes he was, so are you sure Sasuke will want you around after he finds out that your working for him?"

Naruto looked down at the ground wondering what to do though it was obvious. "So if I leave... Y-you wont tell him?" Naruto asked nervously looking up at Itachi with hopeful eyes. Itachi nodded at the blond and Naruto frowned. "Okay I'll leave.. I'll go early in the morning when Sasuke is still sleeping."

"I'm glad your doing this the right way Naruto. It's better for the both of you this way. You may leave." Naruto nodded and left the room without a second glance.

Naruto walked silently up to Sasuke's rooms mentally preparing himself for what he had to do. To make sure Sasuke didn't come looking for him, though Naruto wondered if he would or not, Naruto had to make Sasuke hate him. After taking a deep breath Naruto pushed open the french doors the loud squeaking announcing his entrance.

Sasuke immediately jumped up from his seat on the couch relief on his face. "Naruto-"

"Sasuke I'm really tired so can we not do this?" Naruto said coldly crossing the room for his door. Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his shirt, like Naruto knew he would, and Naruto turned on him. "What?"

"Naruto what Sakura said-"

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. The way she's always all over you I know what she said is true and it doesn't matter anyway."

"Naruto I-." Sasuke said disparately but his grip on Naruto's shirt loosened.

"Shut up! God your so annoying Sasuke-teme. Can't you take care of yourself from once?" Naruto growled pulling his shirt away from Sasuke roughly his blue eyes angry while on the inside it felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

"Dobe," Sasuke said warningly his black eyes narrowing just like Naruto wanted he was getting angry.

"What? What are you going to to? Cry on me?" Naruto pushed Sasuke roughly making the taller teen stumbled backwards. "Of the big mighty Sasuke can't even take care of himself he needs 50 people to make sure he doesn't break like a child." Naruto pushed Sasuke again and losing it Sasuke punched Naruto in the jaw sending the blond backwards into the door.

Stunned Sasuke's eyes went from this still raised fist to Naruto's already bruising cheek. "Naruto I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

"No, Sasuke I think you did. I-I don't want you anymore. Go back to your wife." Naruto opened the left slamming the door behind him but on the other side tears were already forming in his eyes. All the straight seemed to leave his legs as Naruto slid down to his knees his back resting against the door.

On the other side Sasuke fell to his knees still staring at his fist. 'I hit him... How I didn't mean to... Naruto."

XxXxX

Early morning Naruto sat on the floor writing out a farewell Note to Sasuke. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet and Naruto estimated the time to be around 4 in the morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night his mind focused on what he had done and what there still was left to do. After folding the note Naruto stood leaving the note on his pillow for Sasuke to find later.

Naruto shouldered his backpack and snuck out of his room. He wanted to look in on Sasuke's room to see him one last time but Naruto knew he shouldn't. It would only make things harder for him. Without a second glance Naruto left the palace though the front gates knowing that when Sasuke woke that the only thing of him that he left behind was that short note.

XxXxXx

Sasuke woke with a start an hour later his heart beating frantically in his chest. "Naruto..." Throwing back his covers Sasuke ran from his dark room though the door joining his and Naruto's already knowing what he'd find there.

Sasuke fell to his knees in front of Naruto's empty bed and the clean room. The clothes Naruto usually left strewn around the room had disappeared, the sheet music that usually surround the floor around the uncovered piano was again stacked neatly in the piano bench, and the piano now sat covered once more.

Sasuke's eyes fell on the note resting on Naruto's empty pillow and hastily Sasuke snatched it up opening it. On the paper Sasuke read Naruto's messy hand writing hungrily hoping that maybe it would only say that he was leaving for a few days.

_Sasuke,_

_As you've already noticed I've left the palace and I'm not going to be coming back. It may be hard to understand... But after last night maybe your happy. I don't know. All I do know is I don't love you anymore... I'm not sure if I ever did. It's better that I've gone because you've still got a chance at a normal life. I think you should marry Sakura-chan. She's a nice girl._

_No matter how you feel about me, whether it's hated or love, don't come looking for me. It will only bring you more pain if you insist on trying to find me when there's nothing left to find. Please take care of yourself Sasuke. It's the only thing I'm asking of you though I don't deserve even that._

_Sincerely,  
Naruto_

Sasuke's eyes zoomed from side to side of the badly written letter until he read it over 6 times. He couldn't understand what happened. How could what Sakura said making Naruto do something as drastic as leave. Sasuke didn't move from where he knelt for how long he wasn't sure but the sun was starting to rise making the dark room bright.

Form the living room Sasuke heard Ino come in with the clinking of dishes. "I'm got food!" He heard Ino yell and distantly he heard his bedroom door open. After a second it closed again and Ino opened the door into Naruto's old room. "S-Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"H-he's gone Ino... Naruto left-" Sasuke's voice cracked and instead of trying to explain Sasuke handed her the letter to read.

Ino's blue eyes scanned the small paper tears forming in her eyes. "S-Sasuke I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Itachi appeared in the doorway his black eyes looking over the room before falling on the note in Ino's hand and Sasuke on the floor. "So he left after all. I wasn't sure if he was going to or not."

"W-what?" Sasuke was up in a second his eyes now up of anger. "You told him to leave?"

Itachi's face didn't so any emotion as he gazed upon his brother. "I don't have to answer you Sasuke. Ino don't let Sasuke leave the palace grounds. Kiba, Tsunade help her." Itachi left and said two people walked in sad looks upon their faces.

Sasuke glared at them as Itachi left his arms crossed over his chest. "You all knew he was going to leave?" Sasuke growled accusingly his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"N-No Sasuke. If i knew he was going to leave I would have tried to talk him out of it." Ino said her eyes wide and frightful but Sasuke wasn't listening to her. He wasn't listening to anything at all. His only thoughts was he had to get Naruto back and soon.

Sasuke turned away heading for his room knowing that none of them would follow him and he was right. Once there Sasuke got dress waited at his bedroom door until he heard them all sit down in the living room then slowly opened the door. Ino and Tsunade sat on the couch with their backs to him and Kiba and on laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Sasuke ran past, knowing that they would follow him, and out the still open french doors.

Sasuke had a good head start as by the time he was flying down the hallway Kiba had just gotten to the french doors. Sasuke jumped down the stairs skipping the last 6 entirely while his frantic mind was trying to figure out a plan. If he could make it to the town he could loss them in the early morning crowd but Kiba was a fast runner. Sasuke wasn't sure if he'd make it past him then the guards at the gate.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind Sasuke focused on just running his muscles already acing and his heart pumping to quickly in his chest. He knew that this was bad for him because of his weak heart but if he could just find Naruto Sasuke didn't care. Naruto would make everything okay again.

Sasuke burst out the doors into the thick storm air. Stumbling a little on the wet stone Sasuke charged down the walk way. He heard Kiba right behind him but Sasuke kept pushing his already tired body. Sasuke past the fountain his heart lifting at the sight of the open gates and the busy street on the other side.

Just when he thought he might actually make it Kiba tackled him from behind sending them both to the wet ground. Sasuke growled trying to throw the other teen off him but Kiba grabbed both his arms forcing them behind him. "Naruto. Naruto!" Sasuke yelled hoping that maybe the blond was still somewhere around. That maybe this was all some sick joke and he was going to come running up grinning and say that he was sorry.

Ino and Tsunade splashed up behind the struggling teens Sasuke still frantically calling out Naruto's name but the wind and the ran carried his voice away. "Naruto! Naruto!" Tears were freely falling down Ino's eyes and she had to turn away as Tsunade knelt in front of Sasuke. Her hands glowed as she did the same thing to Sasuke as she had to do when his father died. Her hands glowed and Sasuke's frantic trashing stopped. His eyes started to close as he passed into a dreamless sleep his thoughts stopping completely. "Naruto..."

**XxXxXx**

Yay! Finally finished with this chapter. It took a lot long then I thought it would but oh, well. At least I got it out. There is only 8 more chapters after this one because I'm only going to 16 but I think there will be a squeal to it. I'm not entirely sure but I'm pretty sure if that makes sense... Which it doesn't but oh well.

To those that read my other story Guilty By Association I'm really sorry for taking so long for the second chapter! I'm just having a little trouble writing it so please please be patient with me!

Next Chapter: Ino helps Sasuke look from Naruto, Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto, n'stuff happens.


	9. AN really sorry! Please read

Ack! I lost Chapter 9 which was almost finished! I'm so sorry for disappointing everyone again but I wont be able to update for awhile. I'm going to get a job sometime this week then I'm going to be working really hard to save up money for the road trip from OKC to Chicago my sister and I are planning some time this summer. :Happysmile: I also got the see my favorite band last Wednesday, Kill Hannah, and we're going up to Chicago to see them again! The only problem is we don't know when their going to have a show so I've been frantically searching for them. I'm not sure if their going to be having one after their tour but I'm still hopeful.

Sorry for boring you with this! It has nothing to do with my story but I'm just really excited about it is all. :sweatdrop: I've also been painting a lot so that's been taking up most of my time. I really like to paint though I'm not that great at it. Anyneways I'll get the chapter up as soon as I can and I'm really sorry about taking so long!


End file.
